Fiolee
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: These are drabbles of Fionna and Marshall Lee's relationship together, it is strictly friendship... for now. *Now rated M*
1. Sleeping and Belly rubs

What is up my computer freaks?! The Frenzy has returned… I'm thinking of a new catchphrase, do guys think that's cool? Whatever I'm going to use it anyway, so deal with it! So this is going to be my brand new story; it's basically many drabbles about Fiolee, because I love this couple so much and I always have ideas for how these two interact with each other. Fionna and Marshall Lee's relationship in this story is strictly friendship with hints of romance, but other than that they are inseparable bros, nothing more, unless I get 40+ reviews. So with that…

On with the story!

* * *

Fionna and Marshall Lee both walked into the tree house shuffling there feet heavily on the ground both are extremely exhausted. Fionna slowly made her way towards the couch and plopped down letting out a loud groan of pain.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my back is killing me," Fionna complained.

"Aug, I need fluids," Marshall went into the kitchen to get some strawberry milk.

"I can't believe those candy orphans made me give them piggy back rides," Fionna twisted and turned until she heard successful popping noises.

Marshall entered taking large gulps of strawberry milk, needing more than the color for once," Yeah well transforming into a tiny bat and letting them dress me into many, many… many outfits is pretty tiring too, not to mention humiliating," He sighed," Can I stay here? I'm too exhausted to fly back home."

"Sure Marsh you can stay."

"Thank you," He sat his cup on the table next to the couch, and laid down right on top pf her, with his head just below her chin.

"Marshall?"

"Hm?"

"I'm under you."

"Deal with it."

"Marshall come on."

Silence.

"Marshall?"

She got a light snore in response; he had fallen asleep.

Fionna rolled her eyes. She looked down at his sleeping face and smiled slightly," You goofball."

Even though she was tired she stayed awake and just watched him sleep, seeing his chest rise in steady breaths, his calm peaceful expression, him drooling from time to time, which she wiped off with her thumb, if she was honest she would say it was kind of cute. Of course if she ever said that to him out loud he would tease her to no end about how she had a crush on him, which she didn't, but that didn't make him stop because he never passed the opportunity to bug her; it was just too fun.

Marshall stirred in his sleep and rolled his position so he was on his side and his face was buried in her neck, nuzzling in and breathing on it, making her shiver.

'_Glob I hope vampires don't bite in their sleep,' _she thought. She turned her head to look at his face, she had to admit he looked extremely adorable when he was asleep, she bit her lip and hesitantly lifted up her right hand and began to gently stroke his raven locks. Marshall stirred a little, but thankfully didn't wake up; she relaxed and continued to lightly stroke his hair. She was so surprised about how soft, almost as if a cloud and a Persian cat had a baby, and clean it was, not to mention it smelled incredible, like strawberries and apples. She heard him give a sigh of content; she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. Carefully she took her left hand and slowly made its way down his stomach and gently rubbed in circular motions. She had a light smirk on her face once she heard him faintly purring.

'_Wow he must be REALLY enjoying this, maybe, oh why not he's asleep,' _she slid her hand under his red plaid shirt lifting it up a bit, exposing his toned stomach, and started rubbing on his bare skin; all while she was still stroking his hair. He began purring even louder, she thought it sounded… sexy. She froze; did she really just think that? Marshall groaned from the loss of movement. She began her stroking movements again and he returned purring in satisfaction. Soon his purrs sounded soothing and his vibrations from his chest made her feel so comforted she soon felt sleep over take her.

…

Cake walked in to a cute and; interesting sight. Marshall was sleeping with his face in Fionna's neck with his shirt slightly raised, and Fionna with one hand in his hair and her arm draped across his, slightly exposed, stomach; with small smiles on each of their faces.

Cake raised her paw to her mouth and smiled, quickly taking out her camera phone and snapped a picture, but forgot to turn off the flash. She froze in place, but amazingly it didn't faze them at all they just kept in their position, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Woo that took a while to type, but wasn't it just the cutest thing ever. I have had this idea inside my head for probably months, but I never figured out how to transition it onto the story, but now I have and I am so happy with how it turned out. In other news it's SUMMER VACATION BABY! That means I will be able to work on this story ALL SUMMER LONG! Good thing too because I will make this into a lot of chapters because there is just an endless possibility with these two. Also I would happily take suggestions if any of you have any because I am open-minded to just about anything. So with that all said...

Review, and…

BEWARE THE FRENZY

Do you think that is what my sign of should be from now on, eh whatever I'm going to use it anyways, BECAUSE I WANT TO B****!


	2. Healing and Licks

Fionna plunged her sword through the goblins neck and sliced its head off; it fell to the ground blood oozing out of its wound leaving it dead.

"Well done Fifi."

She turned around to find Marshall Lee floating a few feet behind her with an impressed look on his face.

"Were you there the whole time?"

He smirked," I don't know if an hour means the whole time, but if it does then yes."

She glared at him, "You mean you could have helped me?"

He shrugged," You looked like you had it under control so I decided to watch, I admit it was impressive, for a human."

She rolled her eyes," Thanks Marshall."

"Whoa he did a number on you didn't he?"

She was confused until she actually took in her appearance. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises; her skirt had a tear in it, but the most noticeable thing was a huge gash on her shoulder.

"Huh I guess didn't notice."

"Hey, I think I can help with those."

"You can, how?" Fionna asked curiously.

It was hard to tell in the dark of night, but Fionna swore she saw him lightly blush.

"You see vampire saliva has healing properties, it can heal anything cuts, bruises, burns, scratches, so if you want I can… take care of them."

Now Fionna was lightly blushing," Sure."

He raised an eyebrow," Really, you trust me?"

"Yeah, you're my bro I trust that you won't try anything, and besides if you did I will beat the tar out of you."

"Yeah I know, why don't we go back to my house to do it?"

"Why?"

"I would just prefer to do it in privet,"

"Oh," She blushed," Okay."

"I mean we don't need to-"

"No, no it's no problem."

"Alright," He turned around and crouched down," Hop on."

"Alright," She climbed on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hang on tight." And he flew off.

…

They made it to Marshall's house in less than 5 minutes; Marshall let her hop off at the door step and opened the door and mocked a bow," Lady's first."

Fionna went through the act and did a courtesy," Why thank you kind sir."

She walked through the door and entered the living room; it was surprisingly clean.

"Yeah I cleaned up a bit," Marshall said.

"You cleaned up?" She placed a hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a temperature."

He pulled her hand away from his head," No, I was just bored and decided to clean to pass the time, and when I was done cleaning I decided to see what you were doing."

"Cool, do you think you can start your vampire healing, thingy? I don't want my cuts to get infected."

"Oh of course," He led her to the couch and sat both of them down. He took her left hand and started licking the cuts across her arm. She could feel her wounds begin to heal it was an odd sensation, but not necessarily a bad one. He finished his work on her left arm that was covered in his saliva, which had no more cuts on it; he started working on her right arm. Soon her right arm was completely healed; he got on his knees and looked up to see if it was okay, she nodded in approval. He started with her right leg slowly licking each cut and coating it in his saliva and making his way up, her breath got shaky once he got to the edge of her skirt, he started with the other leg and finished off quickly. He then stood up and sat back down, all that was left was the huge gash on her shoulder.

"Uh, Fionna?"

"Yes."

"Could you take off your shirt?"

Her face was red with embarrassment, "What?!"

He rolled his eyes," I can't reach the whole cut, geez you jump to conclusions so fast."

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her face still red.

"Come on Fionna you've seen me without a shirt before."

"But you're a guy!" She shouted.

"Fi, I just want to help, it's not like I'm going to molest you, please."

She hesitantly said yes," Fine, but you have to promise you won't stare!"

He crossed his heart with his right hand and raised his left arm," Cross my heart and hope to live," He smirked ;" So are you going to lift your shirt or should I? Because I am fine with stripping you,"

She glared at him," I can do it," She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head until it was completely off, revealing her cherry red bra.

"Oh Fi your killing me here," She smacked him upside his head, he chuckled," Sorry," He move to her shoulder and ran his tongue over it, Fionna shuddered feeling him lick there and tried her best not to let out any unwanted noises. He finished leaving a trail of saliva on her shoulder, along with her arms and legs.

"Okie dokie, all done," He said triumphantly.

"Good, thanks Marshall," She put her shirt back on.

"Awe I like you better without a shirt," He pouted.

She glared at him blushing, "Shut up!" She started feeling light-headed," Hey Marsh I'm feeling a little, dizzy."

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, vampire saliva has a certain substance in it, when it heals your wounds and enters your bloodstream it makes you a little-"She passed out in his lap,"-drowsy."

He sighed and picked her up bridal style then proceeded to fly her to her house.

* * *

Finished! This took a while to figure out how to present this, but I did it! I just really love this story, I know that it is only the second chapter, but I am just really enjoying this. Writing out chapters for this story has just made me so relaxed and calm; plus I get to listen to episodes of Reba while I write these, awesome show by the way. Well that's all I have to say.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	3. Colored hair and Glitter

Fionna was taking a hot refreshing shower before going to bed; the rhythmic sounds of the water hitting the tiles made her start humming, and then started eventually to sing…

"_La da dada da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

_La da dada da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound _

_I'm gonna drink the red _

_From your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna"_

She finished her shower and dried off. Then she got into her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of sweat pants and a green plaid shirt. She took the shirt collar and deeply inhaled; pine needles and vanilla, Marshall. He gave her that shirt because he said it was too small for him to wear anymore so he thought she would like it, and she does. She understands why he wears flannels all the time, they are ridiculously comfortable, and it smells like him. She let out a tired yawn and went to her bedroom and curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

…

The next morning Fionna woke up to the sound of Cake singing her song about baking pancakes. Tiredly she reached to her side to her dresser to retrieve her hat, she felt around for it, but didn't feel it. She looked the direction of her dresser and found it wasn't there. She was confused she always left her hat on her dresser before she goes to bed. She shrugged and decided to look for it later and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she entered she almost jumped out of her skin, her golden blond hair now had streaks of orange and pink in it, and those were the two colors she hated the most. From the corner of her eye she found a note on the shampoo bottle she used the night before, curious she took it off and started reading it; she immediately recognized the hand writing.

**Hey Fionna,**

**Like the new hair style, yeah I found some hair dye laying around and thought it would be a waste not to use it, so I put the remainder of them and put them in your shampoo :D. And the fact that they were colors you didn't like; they were practically begging me to use them. Don't worry they wash out in a week.**

**Your favorite Vampire King Marshall**

**P.S. I took your hat so you can't cover it, and you look good with my shirt ;).**

"Oh I am sooooo getting him back for this."

…

Knock, knock

"It's open," Marshall shouted.

Fionna came in wearing a pony tail, with her hair still messed up, with her hands behind her head.

Marshall caught sight of her and snickered," Hey Fi," He took a look at her hair," Wow pink, orange, and yellow does not go well together."

"Yes I have been asked if I've been trampled by a clown that gave me a discount on hair coloring."

Marshall snorted back laughter," You know that's actually pretty clever, clown giving you a discount, heheheheheh."

"Yes and that's only the joke that I know of, can imagine what people say behind my back."

"Heheheh, look Fionna it was just a prank."

"Oh I know and to be honest it was pretty good, and just so you know there's no hard feelings," She brought her hands in front of her, which was occupied by a tray of strawberries," I went out and picked you these."

Marshall raised an eyebrow," So you're not mad, you're not going to hit me, or try to get me back?"

She smiled sweetly at him," No Marshy I can never stay mad at you."

He floated over to her and picked up a strawberry," Then don't mind if I do," He stuck a single fang in it and it just burst, and he was covered head to toe, even on the inside of his clothes, with pink glitter.

Fionna instantly bursted out laughing," You just got glitter bombed son!"

"Haha very funny Fi, but you know I can just scrub it off," Marshall smirked thinking he won.

Fionna copied his smirk," You could, with regular glitter."

"What does that mean?"

"I planned ahead, you can just wash off any regular glitter, so I decided to use… special glitter."

"Okay what does THAT mean?"

"It means this glitter stays on for a whole week, which is exactly how long these stupid colors will last," She got up in his personal space," If I have to look ridiculous for a week, then so do you."

Marshall gave her a blank look than smiled," You go down you take me down with you, well played Fionna, well played."

She smiled with glee," I learned from the best."

* * *

Another one done! Man I'm just getting into these when I get an idea I just have to type it down, you just can't stop me. I am like in super story mode; you might get a new chapter every day that's how crazy I am getting with this. Well until next time.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	4. Annoying songs and Restless nights

It was 11:00 o'clock Prince Gumball was finishing his experiments for the day and was getting ready for bed. He put on his pajamas, which consisted of a pink night shirt, and a pair of pink slippers. He tiredly got into bed ready to sleep off his stressful day, being a prince is harder than it sounds.

He was about to go to sleep, but was interrupted by the sound of singing…

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

Oh no, oh well it will pass eventually, Gumball told himself.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

Okay I'll wait another minute.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

Maybe if I read a book I will drown the sound out, he got out his book labeled Chemicals and isotopes, turned on his reading light and attempted to read.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He barely got through the first page, because he was so distracted, he gave up and placed the book on his nightstand and got under his covers and just laid there hoping the song would stop soon.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He changed his position so that he was sleeping on his side.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He laid on his stomach.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He started jumping on his bed hoping exhaustion would make him go to sleep.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He was slamming his head on his bedroom wall repeatedly.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He was on his bed in fetal position freaking out a little.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAKE IT STOP!" He was running around his room with his hands covering his ears.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was _

_And they'll continue singing it_

_Forever just because"_

He sprinted out of his bedroom yelling," IT'S IN MY HEAD! IT'S IN MY HEAD!"

From the outside of his bedroom door Fionna and Marshall Lee were laughing their heads off.

"Do you think that was too harsh?" Fionna managed to say.

"Oh he'll get over it, eventually," Marshall continued laughing.

"How long did he last?" Fionna said through her fits of giggles.

"About 6 minutes,"

"Do you think he's knows it was us?"

"If he did we would have heard 'Shut up Fionna and Marshall'."

"Well I feel kind of bad, because now he's probably going to have trouble sleeping from now on."

"Don't worry Fi," He draped his arm around her shoulders," Soon you'll be able to torment him and think it's funny."

"He's still my friend."

Marshall asked, "So what would you rather spend time with him then me?"

"Marshall," She said seriously," I think we can both agree I would rather spend time doing something dangerous and life threatening with you, than spend time baking cupcakes with Gumball."

"Especially since you'd only burn down the kitchen."

"Hey that only happened once!"

"Because you were day-dreaming about him," He teased.

"I don't do that anymore, I'm over him."

"I know, now you only dream about me don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a very seductive manner.

She shoved him away," I do not!"

He patted her on the head, "Whatever you say Bunny."

* * *

…This one was really hard to figure out. But after a few tried I listened to some songs that will annoy you to no end and what other song would be better than the song that never ends. I mean wouldn't you go insane if you had to listen ti this song over and over, I think you would. Well I am happy with the review's I'm getting so keep at them. That is all I got to say.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	5. Little girls and First encounters

A 6 year of Fionna was walking through the woods, at 10 o'clock, at this time she was supposed to be in bed in her adopted cat parents Mark and Josephine's house. But her thirst for adventure was too much to ignore, so when she was absolutely positive that everyone was asleep she snuck out of the safety of her home and took a stroll through the woods with nothing but a flashlight and a green back pack. After taking a stroll for a while she started growing bored on cold, she was only wearing a jacket and skirt, she decided to head back home, but she found that to be difficult.

It's not like she didn't know her way back she wasn't stupid, she has gone in the woods before with her sister Cake in the day-time and has made a complete mental map in her head. The problem was that it was hard to tell, even with a flashlight, it was hard to navigate in the dark. After a while she noticed that she has passed the same surroundings she has seen for the past 5 minutes, she came up with the conclusion; she was lost.

Now any normal kid would scream, or cry, or both, but Fionna was no ordinary kid. She didn't panic, her and her sister would often get lost and she was the one to reassure Cake that everything was okay. She wasn't just brave, as little as she was, she had strength, she could temporarily lift heavy objects and climb a tree; that was the strategy she was going with.

With determination, she placed her backpack down and looked for the tallest tree she could find, with some struggle, she started climbing up the tree using the branches it had for support she climbed until she reached the top. She took in her view from being at a new height, it was incredible. From up above she could see many kingdoms, including the Candy Kingdom, and the stars shining in the sky like a dotted blanket, and the moon was shining brightly giving the land a whimsical look. She could have stayed up there and looked at the view forever, but she was on a mission. With a clear head she scoped the area to find a sign of her little house. Sadly she couldn't find anything so she just, slowly, crawled back down until she was on the ground again.

She sat down trying to think of a way to get out of the forest, when her stomach growled. Knowing she couldn't think on an empty stomach she decided to have a quick snack. She reached into her backpack and pulled out an apple, after eating it quickly she threw away the remains and continued thinking. Suddenly she heard a sound of a bass playing, who would be playing a bass at this time of night? Curious she followed the noise until it led her to a clearing, she found a man leaning against a tree with pale skin and black hair, wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans, playing on what looked like a bass shaped like an axe.

She leaned in to get a closer look at him, until she accidently fell over. The man perked up when he heard the noise and turned his head. Fionna stood up and brushed off the dirt on her shirt looking back where the man was, only to find he wasn't there anymore. Strange he was right-

"Boo."

She let out a high-pitch scream and looked behind, there the man stood with a devious and twisted smile on his face. She stood there like a deer in head-lights, completely frozen in place.

The man spoke," It's not safe for little girls roaming the forest at night," He said in a teasing manor.

Feeling offended by the man she talked back," Hey I'm not a little girl, I'm an adventurer," She said in a matter of fact voice.

The man looked even more amused," Oh yeah? How old are you five?"

"Hey I'm six!"

"Oh my apologies," He said sarcastically," It's not safe for _six _year olds to wonder out in the woods," He said putting emphasis on the word 'six'," So what's your name shorty?"

'_I'm not that short_,' she thought to herself,"Fionna."

"Well nice to meet you Fionna, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King," He introduced.

She has heard stories of the Vampire King before; she has been told that he is a scary, 1000 year old, blood thirsty demon; that had a thirst for destruction and chaos. Although know seeing him in person, he looks like an, average, normal teenager.

"So _you're_ the Vampire King?"

"Oh so you've heard of me?" He said a bit too cocky.

"Yeah," She looked him over from head to toe," Although I don't know why people kept warning me about you, because you don't look scary at all."

He raised an eyebrow," Oh really?"

"Yep," She smiled," In fact if I have never have heard of you I would have thought you were human."

That looked like that ticked him off," Human eh?" He chuckled darkly slightly giving her shivers," Well let me ask you something, little Fionna, does this look human to you?"

Suddenly his arms grew longer, fur started growing on his body, he had enlarged claws, his ears grew huge, he was standing about 50 feet tall, from her perspective, but the thing that stood out the most was his piecing red eyes; his form resembled a bat, but in Godzilla size.

He looked down at her," Feeling scared yet?" He said in the most menacing voice he could use.

Although Fionna didn't look fazed, in fact she just rolled her eyes," Oh yeah, a gigantic fluffy bat, how terrifying," She said sarcastically.

Marshall looked completely taken back," Wait you don't think this is scary, or even a little bit _horrifying?!_

"No, in fact it's kind of adorable," She just pushing her limits, this girl was fearless.

Marshall was absolutely dumbfounded and turned back in his regular form," You don't fear?"

She should have feared him; she heard the stories that he is capable of many things and could kill in a split second. But for some reason she didn't," Nope."

Marshall stood there with a blank expression, and then to her surprise he crouched down to reach her eye level and gave her a warm smile," You know what Fionna you're alright."

She smiled back at him," Thanks, you seem pretty cool too."

"Pretty cool," He huffed and pointed at himself with his thumb," I'm awesome."

She copied his movement," Yeah, well I'm awesome too."

He gave a faint laugh," You got spunk kid, I respect that."

"Thank you," Then she remembered something else," Hey, I'm lost do you think you can help lead me out of this forest?"

He chuckled," I'll do you one better," He turned around," Hop on my back."

She did what she was told and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist," Now what?"

Marshall smirked and tighten his arms around her legs and looked back at her," Hold on tight," Then he flew up out of the forest and flew right above it.

"This is so cool!" Fionna shouted.

"Tell me when you find your house," He instructed her.

She kept her eyes open until she found her house; that looked like a speck from above.

She pointed down," Right there that's my home," Marshall found where she was pointing to and flew down and let her hop off.

"How was your first time flying, Fi?"

"It was great! Wait what did you call me?"

"Fi, it's a nickname I'm giving you."

"Oh, so can I call you Marshy?"

"No."

"Lee-Lee?"

"Heck no."

"Marsh?"

"Hmm, I can live with that."

"Cool, so will be seeing you around often?"

Marshall crouched down at her eye level again," Well that's hard to say Fi; I travel a lot so the chances of that are pretty slim."

"Oh," She looked down disappointed.

"Hey," He lifted her chin with his index finger," But that doesn't mean I'll never see you again, maybe in a few years when and if I ever settle down, then we can see each other."

She gave a smile," Do you think we can be friends when that happens?"

He smiled back at her and tucked her bangs behind her ear," Yes, I think we can."

"Awesome! Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then embraced him," Thanks for helping me."

He was surprised at first; he hasn't been hugged in a long time, but he eventually hugged back," No problem Fi," He reluctantly pulled away," You should get some sleep."

She let out a yawn," Okay," She walked to the door and opened it, just before she shut it she said to him," Take care Marshall Lee."

He gave her one last smile," You too Fionna," Then he flew off into the night.

In her bed Fionna couldn't stop thinking about when Marshall would come back and all the adventures they would have together when she gets older. The last thing she said before she went to sleep was:," Good night, Marsh."

* * *

So this is a completely different approach to how Marshall and Fionna met. I had always had this idea in the corner in my mind and now that it has been typed I wished I had done it sooner! But I guess that I pulled it off this long for a reason so I am happy that I did, because I am really proud of this. Well until next time.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	6. Accidents and Split personalities

Fionna was hanging out with Gumball in his chemistry lab.

"So what is this supposed to do again?" Fionna asked holding a test tube full of red liquid.

"Ah," He took it from her," This concoction I have created will bring out all sides of your personality."

"That sounds cool," Fionna said in amazement.

"Yes it does, unfortunately I haven't been able to test it out yet, so there is no telling if it works or not…" As he was rambling Marshall was sneaking through the window.

"Sup peeps," Marshall greeted.

"Marshall," Gumball said in an irritated voice.

"Hey Marsh, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked happy to see him

"Oh you know just floated around, scaring the filling out of the candy people, the usual," He said casually.

"Honestly Marshall do you have any decency in you?" Gumball asked more irritated.

He shrugged," Maybe, I just don't use it," He spotted the red liquid in Gumball's hand," Hey what's this stuff Gummy," He snatched the tube from him before he could answer," Whatever I'm hungry."

"Wait Marshall Don't," It was too late he drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Marshall coughed," Blec, this stuff tastes bitter, whoa I feel, weird," Suddenly his body glowed in a blinding light.

Fionna and Gumball covered their eyes from the light. When the light dimmed they uncovered their eyes and almost had a heart attack. There in the middle of the room were six Marshall's wearing different colored flannels.

"Fionna you see them too right?" Gumball asked slightly freaked.

"If you mean seeing six Marshall's in the middle of the room then yes," Fionna agreed.

Suddenly a Marshall wearing a yellow flannel with black rimmed glassed approached them," Hello Fionna, Gumball," He nodded to both of them.

"Hey," Fionna hesitated," Marshall?"

"Your half right," He pushed his glasses back," I'm Intelligent, I'm Marshall's smart side of his personality."

"So that's how my substance works," Gumball said understanding.

Intelligent nodded," Yes that isotope you created split every side of Marshall's personality and turned each one into an individual."

"Okay that makes since, so who are the rest," Fionna gestured to the five other Marshall's.

"Ah yes let me introduce them," Intelligent pointed to the one wearing pink and had a big smile on his face," The one in the pink, who is smiling like an idiot, is Joy he's Marshall's happy side, Joy come here for a minute," He called to him.

Joy skipped toward them," Hi guys, what's up, oh wait," He floated in the air," Me!" He giggled uncontrollably.

Intelligent pointed to the one wearing a blue flannel that was looking around slightly trembling," That's Shy; he's Marshall's timid side."

"Ha," Gumball huffed.

"We all have fears Bubba, just like your fear of messing things up," He chuckled then pointed to the one wearing a Black flannel, who was looking at beakers with a devilish smile on his face," That's Mischievous, I don't think I need to explain him." They heard a breaking noise and looked to him.

"Oops, sorry Gumbutt," Mischievous said teasingly.

Gumball frowned," I don't like him."

"We all don't," Intelligent pointed to one in an orange flannel," That's Anger; I don't think I need to explain him either."

"You think you're better than all of us smartass?!" Anger said frustrated.

Fionna cringed at his words, Joy suddenly appeared next to her," Don't worry he's always like this," He whispered, and then he disappeared. Fionna looked around confused.

"Sorry Joy has a tendency to pop out unexpectedly," He pointed to the last one which was in a green flannel eyeing Fionna's chest," That's Lust; he's more Marshall's desirable side."

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Fionna said feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"From the look of it, he's trying to imagine you without clothes," Intelligent whispered. Fionna blushed at that comment.

"So is there a way to get Marshall back in a… whole?" She asked Gumball.

"Of course, I'll get started on it. Just make sure they're all here and make sure they don't break anything," They heard a crash and an "Oops" they didn't need to look to know it was Mischievous," Just keep them in line," Gumball said annoyed.

"Will do Gumball," Fionna said.

"Good then I'll get started," Gumball said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Intelligent asked.

"Well I don't see why not," The two got started on working on an antidote.

Fionna decided to talk to the other personalities until they were done; the first one she approached was Shy.

"Hi," Shy jumped a little and hid his face," It's okay it's just me." Fionna assured him.

Shy slowly uncovered his face and smiled shyly," O-oh h-hi F-F-Fionna."

"Awe it's okay no need to be timid around me," Fionna said sweetly.

"O-oh I'm never so scared when you're around," Shy blushed after he said that.

Shy was technically part of Marshall so she felt making him less shy made her feel like she accomplished something, "Really?"

Shy nodded," Y-yeah, you're so brave and courageous, whenever you're around Marshall you make him feel confident, and that gives me confidence."

"Awe, you're a real sweetheart aren't you?" Fionna cooed.

Shy laughed nervously, blushing, and rubbed the back of his head," I guess you can say that."

She didn't know why but the sight of Marshall, or rather his personality, all fidgety was kind of a cute sight. Suddenly Joy popped up between them, making Shy jump back.

"Well I-I-I th-think I'll be elsewhere, it was nice talking to you Fionna," Shy went to a corner in the room.

"Hi Fionna," Joy said all giddy.

"Hey Joy, what's up?" After she said that he floated above her head.

He burst in a fit of giggles, "Me again!"

"Ugh, will you stop doing that, it's not funny," Anger said behind Fionna, making her almost jump out of her shin.

Joy pouted," Awe your no fun," He floated aimlessly around the room.

Anger sighed," Good he's gone," He turned his attention to Fionna," Hello Bunny."

"Hi," She hated when Marshall was angry or in a bad mood in general so she wanted to talk with him as little as possible.

"What are you not talking to me?" Anger asked.

"That was the plan," She expected him to say something snappy to her, but to her surprise he started _laughing_ at her.

"Oh I get it you think I'm going to be a complete jerk to you, is that right," Oh this guy was clever.

"Maybe," She admitted.

Then to her greater surprise he _smiled _at her," Bunny I don't plan on being a jerk to _you_," He leaned in her ear and whispered to her," I hate mostly everyone, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you're too precious," He pulled away and glared at her," But don't tell annoy one I said that."

She zipped her lips," My lips are sealed."

"Good, because if you do then you're going to see my dark side," He said threateningly then walked away.

'_It gets darker?' _ Fionna thought smugly.

She felt something tug on her hat from above, she looked up and her hat came off letting her long flowing hair escape from its prison. She brushed her bangs away and looked up again; she found Mischievous floating out of reach with her hat in his hands," Looking for something?" He dangled her hat away from her face in a teasing manor.

"Give it back!" She demanded pathetically jumping in an attempt to reach it, keyword attempt.

Mischievous chuckled and put it on his head," No, I wanna wear it."

Fionna let out a giggle from seeing him wear her hat.

"Oh, oh, see I got you to smile," Mischievous said smugly.

Fionna playfully glared at him," Shut up," She sighed," Okay you can wear it, but you have to give it back."

Mischievous crossed his heart," I cross my un-beating heart." He flew away, probably to look for more beakers.

Fionna felt a pair of arms wrap around her," Hey sexy," A seductive voice whispered in her ear. It was the second personality she was hoping to avoid; Lust.

"Hey," Fionna said in a shaky voice.

Lust chuckled," Don't be shy my good little girl," He started nibbling on her ear lobe.

Fionna felt confusion and fire go through her body, "What do you want?"

He chuckled again," Oh I think you know what I want," He kisses her ear then moves down to her neck.

In desperation she used all her strength to push him away and made her way to Gumball and Intelligent," Is the antidote finished yet?"

"Why yes is it, Fionna are you alright you look flustered," Gumball asked.

Intelligent piped up," Was it Lust?"

She nodded.

"Well no need to worry any more Fionna all we have to do is have every personality drink a sip of this," He held out a tube of glowing red liquid," And we'll become Marshall again. So everyone line up," He shouted, every personality lined up in a straight line," Well it's been fun," He took a small sip and handed it to Shy.

"Bye Fionna i-it was nice talking to you," He took a sip and handed it to Joy.

"Well it's been super fun!" He took a sip and handed it to Anger.

"See you later Bunny," He took a sip then handed it to Mischievous.

Before he took a sip he took off Fionna's hat," Here's your hat, just like I said."

Fionna took her hat from him and put it back on her head stuffing her hair underneath it," Thanks."

He winked and took a sip and lastly handed it to Lust.

"One day Fionna," Was the last thing he said then took the final sip. All six bodies glowed bright in combined themselves until Marshall appeared.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" Fionna asked.

"I'm fine," He cringed and held his head," But I got a whopping headache, I think I'm going go home and take a nap, later Fi, later Gumbutt," And he left.

Fionna sighed out loud," That was exhausting."

"Yes one Marshall is more than a handful," Gumball yawned," A nap sounds really good right now."

Fionna let out a loud yawn," Yep, nap, good,"

"Later Fionna," He left the room.

"Later Gumball," She also left the room heading home to get some rest from her exhausting Marshall filled day.

* * *

Wow I can't believe I pulled this off. I have had this story in my head for so long it's not even funny. But I finally found how the actually type it; this is one of my biggest successes for my fanfictions. So as always.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	7. Sickness and Soup

"Achoo!" Fionna sneezed for what felt like the 20th time that morning and on top of that her stomach hurt, she had a pounding headache, and her entire body was sore; she had caught the flu.

Cake looked over her sister with worry," Fi, maybe I should cancel my date with Lord and stay here to watch over you."

Fionna shook her head," No, no I'll be fine, go on your date, don't let my sickness get in the way of your relationship."

"Okay if you say so, call me if you need me," Cake started walking out the door, when she was outside the door she got her phone and dialed in a number."

"_Hello?"_

"Marshall it's Cake."

"_What do you want kitty?"_

"Look Fionna has come down with the flu, and I have a date to go on. Would you mind coming over here and keeping an eye on her?"

"… _Fine I'll be right over."_

"Thank you."

…

Fionna groaned in discomfort, she was starting to regret letting Cake leaving. But she didn't want to burden her with her problems, it sucked being nice sometimes. Suddenly she felt her something come up in her stomach, she quickly stumbled into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, spewing out what was left in her stomach. When she was in the middle of puking her guts out she felt a cold hand rub circular motion on her back.

"It's okay Fionna just let it out," She relaxed knowing it was only Marshall.

Once she was done spewing she flushed the contents down and gave Marshall a weak smile.

"Hey Marsh," She said weakly.

"Hey Fi," He placed his hand on her forehead," Whoa you're burning up," He gently picked her up bridal style and sat her back down on the couch," Just lie down I'll make you some soup," He went into the kitchen.

Fionna was happy that Marshall was here, he always made her feel better, if she was mad, sad, or under the weather he always made her feel safe and secure. She would call him her guardian angel, which was ironic considering he was half demon.

While she was in the middle of her thoughts Marshall came back with tomato soup; her favorite kind of soup.

She reached out to grab it, but Marshall pulled it back," Ah, ah, ah you're sick and I'm the one taking care of you so I am going to feed it to you," He pulled out a spoon and blew on it to cool it down and presented it to her.

She looked at it then looked back at and frowned," Marshall I'm not a little kid."

"I didn't say that, but I'm the one taking care of you, so I am going to feed you," He pushed the spoon to her mouth," Eat."

Fionna grumbled but reluctantly opened her mouth and let him feed her.

He patted her on the head with his free hand," Good girl."

"Shut up," She continued to let him feed her until the all the soup was gone.

Marshall placed the, now empty, bowl away in the sink then sat beside her," There that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah whatever," She mumbled under her breath; she let out a loud yawn," I'm tired Marshall."

Marshall covered her with a blanket he found on the couch and tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead," Go to sleep Fi, I'll be right here when you wake up."

She held out her pinkie," Promise?"

He rolled his eyes, but wrapped his pinkie around hers," I promise."

And with that she fell into a peaceful slumber.

…

A few hours later Fionna woke up feeling refreshed and happy, and just like he promised Marshall was right there by her side.

"How long was I asleep?" She stretched out her muscles.

"About three hours, how are you feeling?"

"Good, great even, I feel like busting a move," She got off the couch and started doing random and crazy movements.

Marshall laughed and joined her and did crazy movements of his own, then after a while he started coughing a fit.

Fionna stopped her crazy dancing and looks at him with concern," Marshy are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goo- achoo!" He rubbed his nose.

"Are you sick?" Fionna asked concerned.

"Pfft, that's ridiculous vampires don't get- achoo," Fionna shook her head and set him down on the couch and covered him in a blanket.

"You just stay there and I'll make you some soup," Fionna ordered.

Now she was going to return the favor.

* * *

Well that is that. I would like to recognize Malay-Da-Princess and may lee and ty lee for giving me so many positive reviews, you guys are great I appreciate your responses and everyone else's. In other news I have another new story called Q and A with Fionna and Marshall, so you should check that out, one comment I will make is don't go crazy and bury me in questions and make it one at a time to make it easy on me please. So with that in mind…

Review

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	8. Cheesecake and Silent treatments

Fionna happily stepped up to the door to Marshall's house with a cherry cheesecake in her hand. She knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY!"

Fionna jumped a little," It's Fionna!" She called out.

"GO AWAY FIONNA!"

"I have cherry cheesecake~" She sang.

"GO AWAY!"

'_Uh oh, Marshy's in a mood,' _with caution she opened the door to his house, he never locked it because nobody would be dumb enough to enter without his permission, except her. The first thing she noticed when she walked through the door was his axe bass that was stuck to the wall. She ignored that and proceeded to the living room where she found Marshall face down laying on his uncomfortable couch.

"Marshall?" He muffled some word into the couch cushion, which Fionna couldn't understand," What?"

He lifted his head with a pissed of look," I said I don't want any company right now."

"Not even someone with cherry cheesecake?" She waved her dessert in the air trying to tempt him.

"Go away," He said firmly then placed his head back in the cushion. Wow he must be really mad about something if he's turning down sweets.

She sighed and placed the cheesecake on his coffee table," Okay what's wrong?"

He turned his head so his cheek was on the side, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then how do you explain your bass in the wall?"

"I threw it," He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"I was mad."

"Mad at what?"

"None of your business; now go away," He turned his head so it was face down again.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any information out if him the easy way she decided to resort to… other methods. She sat down on top of his back; he groaned in annoyance.

He turned his head again," What are you doing?"

"Sitting on your back," She said plainly.

"Why?"

"Because something has upset you and you're not telling me, so I'm going to stay right here until you spill the beans."

"Then you might as well get comfortable because I'm not telling you anything."

Determined to get answers she decided to do something bold, she placed her legs on either side of his waist, leaned down and started nibbling on the pointy tip on his ear, he knew he was ticklish there.

Right on cue she felt Marshall's shoulders shake, she decided to a take it up a notch. She started running her fingers up and down his sides.

He turned his head and giggles escape his lips," Hey, hey, Fi stop that, it's not going to work," Oh he was going to break; she just needed to push him a little more.

She went for his most sensitive area, his bite marks, and started tickling them. In an instant he started to burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard he started snorting.

"Hey *snort* knock *snort* knock *snort* *snort* knock it off!" He said desperately.

"Tell me what's got you all steamed up and I'll stop."

A couple of more fits of laughter he finally caved in," Okay *snort* I'll tell you just stop!"

Happy that she finally got through to him she stopped tickling him and got off his back as he sat upright, she sat right next to him.

"So?"

After Marshall caught his breath he let the truth be revealed," I couldn't find the right lyrics to my new song so I chucked my bass at the wall and got really frustrated."

Fionna stared at him expecting more," And?"

"And that's it," He shrugged.

"That was the whole reason you were mad?"

"Yes," He nodded.

She looked at him with a blank face.

He waved his hand in front of her face, "Fi?"

She blinked," Song lyrics, wow, you are incredible. You get me all worried about what's got you acting grumpy and all 'Grr go away!' and that's the reason?"

"Geez Fi, what's gotten into you? I told you what I was mad about."

"Yeah, but I thought you were having Mommy issues, or something serious," She stomped her foot on the floor angrily," And your telling me that you couldn't find the right lyrics! You really get on my nerves sometimes Marshall Lee," She turned her body around so her back was facing him, and had her arms crossed.

"Come on Fi, there's no need to pout."

Fionna huffed.

"Fi," He poked her back," Fi?" He poked her again;" Bunny?" He poked her again, and nothing," Are you giving me the silent treatment?" She nodded her head, he chuckled," Alright Fionna I'll play this game, but I will get you to talk," Fionna only gave him a challenging look.

Marshall smiled widely," Okay, Fi don't say anything if you think I'm the sexiest man alive." She opened her mouth but bit her tongue before she could make a comment.

Marshall chuckled," Don't say anything if I can snap your bra," She fidgeted but said nothing, Marshall found her bra strap, pulled it back and released it making a *_SNAP* _noise, she winced slightly at the pain shot through her back.

Fionna was wondering how far he was going to take it because she was blushing furiously, he could sense she was almost done so he decided to do one more thing to push her over the edge," Don't say anything if I can touch your boobs," She let out a squeak, but didn't say otherwise he took it as an invitation," Okay just speak up if you want me to stop," He placed both his hands on the front of her shirt, his fingers went under the material, she shivered feeling his cold fingers brush up against her skin," Last chance," She didn't make a noise, he started moving his hand up, and up, and up until…

"STOP!" Fionna bolted up gave them five feet of distance away from each other," I give up, you win, I'll never get mad at you again just don't do _that_!"

Marshall felt his lips twitch upwards, she felt her lips twitch too. They both gave in and started laughing at themselves.

"Oh my Glob, I can't believe you were going to do that," Fionna said.

Marshall stopped laughing and spoke seriously," Fionna I would never, ever, do anything, or push you to do something like that," He smirked," Unless you want me to."

"No!" She said quickly, and then smiled," So you're not mad anymore?"

He shook his head," Nah, I'm starting to forget why I was even mad," He remembered something from earlier;" Hey did you mention something about cherry cheesecake, because I'm starving."

She perked up," Oh yeah," She picked it up from the coffee table," Let's eat."

"Hey where did you get that anyway?" Marshall asked as they were walking toward the kitchen.

"Well, I may or may not have stolen it from Prince Gumball's dessert pantry," She said sheepishly.

Me looked at her as if she was crazy;" You stole something?" She nodded; he choked back tears and placed a hand on her shoulder," The student has become master."

She shrugged," I try."

* * *

Wow it was just one thing after another, and I gave a hint of lemon, but not so much that it could be rated M. If you guys want the 'big guns' I'm going to need 40+ reviews. So I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always…

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	9. Bonus: Friends and Hand cuffs

Fionna is a very likeable person, and it wasn't just because of her being the heroine of Aaa, she was just naturally a likeable. So in being a likable person she had many friends, and each one she cared for very much. Although the two people that were most close to her heart was her friends Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. Now being the caring person she is she wanted all her friends to get along, and those two were practically rivals. Okay maybe 'rivals' was a bit of exaggeration; they just _really_ dislike each other. So in her caring nature she hated when the two people she cared for bicker all the time. So her being the type of person that she was, was willing to go to great lengths to have all the people she cared about to be friends with each other. And she had the perfect plan to get Marshall and Gumball to get along, it was devious, risky, and somewhat cruel, but it had to be done.

Gumball was heading his way to Fionna's house, she said she wanted to talk to him about something, she didn't tell him what it was, but he didn't question her about it because he was looking forward to seeing her. He arrived at her house and knocked at her door, like the gentleman he was.

She opened the door not a second later," Oh hi Gumball glad you came."

"Oh course, so what was it you wanted to talk about," He asked.

She opened the door wider, "Come inside and I'll tell you."

"Okay," He followed her into her house and up to the living room… he was not expecting to find Marshall sitting on her couch.

Marshall apparently didn't expect him to be there either," Fionna what is Gumwad doing here?"

"Fionna you failed to mention this, hooligan was going to be here," Gumball said clearly irritated.

"Listen I brought you both here because I am tired of you two hating each other and acting like cats and dogs, so I am going to make you guys settle your differences and get along."

Marshall scoffed and walked up to the two of them," Fi, I know you're a blond, but I think your smart enough to know that I can never be friends with a guy that can be easily be mistaken for a chick."

Gumball crossed his arms," And I could never be friends with a complete ass, pardon my language, that has an ego that is bigger than his brain capacity."

"Oh I'll see about that," Swiftly Fionna pulled both their hands together and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and locked both their hands in it.

Marshall immediately began to struggle against them," Fionna what the fuck!"

She ignored his choice of language and looked at them sternly," Look, I care about you both and I hate it when you guys argue, so until you to become friends you two will be hand cuffed to each other for a week," She clarified.

"Fionna this is ridiculous!" Gumball struggled along with Marshall," I can't be connected to him, I have responsibilities and he'll only get in the way, screw them up, or both!"

"Too bad," She started pushing them toward the door, she opened the door, making sure to give Marshall his umbrella since it was mid-day, and pushed them out," You guys have fun, I'll check up on you in a week," She quickly shut the door.

They both were silent trying to comprehend what just happened until Marshall asked a question that Gumball didn't want to think about.

"What a minute how are we going to go to the bathroom?"

This was going to be a long week.

Gumball was writing out important bills still hand cuffed to Marshall, they were now connected for three days, although it felt like three weeks to them.

Marshall was flipping **bored,** in those three days all they did was pay bills, write important documents, and worked on unfinished science projects, plus there was the awkward bathroom breaks in between, but that was something that they both agreed not to talk about. He sighed for the hundredth time they were there.

"Gummy I'm bored," Marshall complained, somewhat pathetically.

Gumball rolled his eyes," What do you want me to do about it Marshall?"

"Oh I'll tell you," He swiped all the papers off his desk," Let's do something fun."

Gumball rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on," Marshall I have responsibilities to attend to."

"Gumball, come on I need to do something or else I'm going to lose it," Marshall begged.

Gumball would never say it out loud, but he was getting bored as well," Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Marshall beamed and hoisted him up and out the window.

_4 hours later (Nighttime)_

Marshall flew Gumball into his bedroom and they both crashed on top of his bed; they came back from going to a strip club, and they were both a little tipsy.

"So how was your first lap dance Gum?" Marshall asked.

"You mean with the first girl or the second one?" Gumball giggled.

Marshall laughed with him," I still cannot believe you gave me a lap dance, now that was fun."

Gumball giggled some more then let out a loud yawn," I'm tired; Marshy let's cuddle," He opened his arms.

Marshall didn't object and crawled into his arms and nuzzled his head in his chest," Hey Gummy?"

"Yes Marshall?"

"I'm glad Fionna hand cuffed us together," He said before he went to sleep.

Gumball smiled," Me too."

…

The week was up and as Fionna promised she stopped by the castle to see how those boys were doing. She entered the castle and found that the two of them were chatting over a plate of red velvet cupcakes.

"Hey guys," Fionna said grabbing their attention.

They both turned their heads," Oh Fionna so nice to see you, come," She walked closer to them," Cupcake?" Gumball offered.

She gladly took a cupcake and took a bite out of it," So I'm guessing you two are friends now?"

"Yeah, and to be honest hanging out with Gumball wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Marshall said.

Gumball smiled, "That has got to be the nicest thing you have ever said about me Marshall."

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Marshall playfully said.

"I would expect nothing more from you."

"Awe," She gave them both a hug," Seeing you guys get along makes me so happy."

"Yep, you did good Bunny," Marshall said," So are you going to unlock us, because I am in desperate need of a shower."

Fionna pulled away coughing," You got that right," She pulled out the key from her skirt and unlocked the both of them.

Marshall quickly flew out of the castle without saying another word. Fionna and Gumball were in silence, until she broke it.

"You should take a shower too."

Gumball took a whiff of himself and cringed," Yeah I better go wash off the smell of Marshall on me."

She nodded and left the castle happy that her two best friends were now friends themselves.

* * *

Oh man, if I was hand cuffed to someone I would chop my hand off. My summer so far has been uneventful; the only exciting thing I have been doing is writing this story. Not that I'm complaining because this story is awesome. You know what I find weird, people can follow and favorite your story… but they don't leave a review, what's up with that? I'm just saying if you can follow and favorite a story you can also review, it's not that hard people. Well I'm done with that so…

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	10. Balls and Red dresses

_You are hear by invited to the Candy Kingdom for a ball to celebrate the Ice Queen for going on a 2 week vacation, may we be in peace. It starts at 8:00 sharp, wear something formal._

_~From Prince Gumball_

Fionna looked at her invitation with an 'are you serious?' look," You know I think this is just an excuse to throw another ball."

Cake, who was reading over her shoulder, shook her head," That boy will do anything to throw a party, but at least I'll spend some time with my man," She said happily.

Fionna rolled her eyes and gagged on the inside," On yeah lucky you, you go off dancing with your bf, while I'm always at the snack table draining out the punch bowl. Yeah I don't think I'm going."

Cake looked disappointed, "You sure?"

"Yeah, besides his balls are kind of… lame."

"Oh, but it won't be as fun without you," Cake edged on.

Fionna gave her a skeptical look," Are just saying that because you're disappointed you won't be able to make me a dress?"

Cake's face went blank," No comment, look you don't have to go if you don't want to, but just in case you change your mind I'm going to make you one," She went into their shared bedroom to 'work her magic.'

7:55

Cake was tying a light pink bow around her neck, getting ready to leave for the ball," Fionna are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes Cake, for the 30th time yes, I am not going," Fionna said seriously.

Cake nodded," Okay, remember if you have second thoughts the dress I made is upstairs. Well I better be going bye!" She said before she left.

Fionna sighed not knowing what to do. Out of boredom she went up to her bedroom to see the dress her sister made. She was in awe, the dress was red satin material which was fitted to her hips, and then flared out ending above the knees. She ran her fingers over the material and thought what the heck, she went into the bathroom and tried on her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself; the dress fitted her perfectly. Still something was off about it; she removed her hat letting her blond locks flow down her back, perfect.

"Well, don't you look pretty?"

She turned around facing the one, and only, Marshall Lee.

Fionna relaxed knowing it was only him," Hey dude, what are you doing here?"

"Well," He looked over her wardrobe," I was at Gumball's Ball, but Cake said you decided not to go, so I wanted to see what you were up to. And I have to say seeing you in that dress looking beautiful and not showing it off is a little sad."

Fionna blushed at his words," You think I look beautiful?"

He nodded," I do," He floated closer until their faces were inches apart," And the fact that it's red makes you look very… delectable," He said in a seductive voice.

She pushed his face away," Dude, stop being weird."

He chuckled," You're wearing a dress and not going anywhere, and I'm the weird one?"

"Shut up," She playfully shoved him.

He smiled," So why aren't you at the ball?"

She shrugged," I guess I didn't want to just stand around alone the whole time."

"You don't have to be alone."

She raised an eyebrow at him," What?"

He took her hand and got down on one knee, pulling out a white rose," Fionna will you go to the ball with me?"

She was speechless for a minute," Like as your friend?"

He stood up straight and beamed, "Of course!"

She smiled then took his rose and tucked it behind her ear," Then yes I will go to the ball with you."

"Cool, and sorry about the white rose I got hungry," He offered her his arm," Shall we?"

She linked her arm with his," We shall."

…

They both reached the Candy Kingdom at 8:25. Marshall opened up the door for her.

"Milady."

She gladly stepped in," Well aren't you a gentleman."

"I have my moments," He stepped in after her.

The castle was decorated elegantly, and the snack table had many goodies on it.

Fionna caught sight of Cake and waved at her, Cake waved back.

The song that was currently playing was a slow song, Marshall lead her to the dance floor.

"How about we take that dress for a test dance?"

"Marshall you know I can't dance."

"Just put your feet on top of mine," She did what she was told, he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving them with an inch of space between them,she blushed lightly realizing how close they were," Now wrap your arms around my neck," Again she did as he said and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon they began to sway with the music; Fionna rested her head on top of his shoulder. Marshall slowly started floating up; he held on to her tighter, she did the same.

There they were, up in the air embracing each other, gently swaying back and forth, in comfortable silence, in their own little world, where it was just the two of them.

Fionna was happy she decided to go to the ball, especially since she was with Marshall Lee.

* * *

Awe, I loved doing this chapter. I have reached more than 1,200 views! I am so happy that I worked extra hard on this chapter, literally, this took me a whole day to prefect, so you batter like it!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	11. Jokes and Jelly donuts

Fionna and Marshall were at her house telling each other the cheesiest jokes they could think while eating a box of jelly donuts.

"So," Marshall sucked the jelly out of his fifth donut," A guy gave his friend ten puns hoping one of them would make him laugh, sadly no pun in ten did," He bursted out laughing.

"Okay, okay," Fionna said through her fits of laughter," What is the definition of will?"

Marshall couldn't think of an answer," I don't know."

"Come on it's a dead giveaway," He stared at her for a moment then busted his gut.

"Alright," He wiped the tears that was forming in his eyes from laughing so hard," Have you heard of the new restaurant on the moon?" She shook her head grabbing another donut," The food is amazing, but I heard there's no… atmosphere," She nearly choked on her donut," Fi are you okay?"

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath," Yeah, I'm okay, now I got one."

"Give me your best shot," He challenged her.

She accepted the challenge," A customer walks into a coffee shop and orders a cup of coffee, he gets his coffee and takes a sip, he cringes at the taste. So he says to the waiter," Excuse me this coffee tastes like mud," and the waiter says," Yes sir, it's freshly ground."

They both instantly broke into laughter, Marshall collected himself and sighed," Classic." They both looked down at the donut box to find there was one jelly donut left. They both looked at each other.

"Whoever comes up with the cheesiest pick up line gets the last jelly donut?" Fionna suggested holding her hand out.

"You're on," Marshall said shaking her hand.

"Do you have a map; I just keep getting lost in your eyes." (F)

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" (M)

"I lost my number can I have yours?" (F)

"Hello, I'm a thief; I'm here to steal your heart." (M)

"I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle you?" (F)

"Did you come out of the oven, because you're hot," (M)

"Do you have a band aid? I scraped my knee falling for you." (F)

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." (M)

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." (F)

"Did you sit in sugar? Because you got a sweet ass," (M)

"Do you come with coffee and cream? Because you're my sugar," (F)

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants,"

Fionna pushed the last jelly donut towards him," You know what; you can have it I lost my appetite."

Marshall threw his hands in the air," Oh yeah, baby!"

* * *

I had a fun time writing this chapter, I just love cheesy jokes and pick up lines, they're so funny. Mine is 'Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes,' I love that one. I once had someone come up to me and say,' Are those moon pants? Cause your butt is out of this world,' and you know what the worst part was? It was a girl, it was at school, and she was dared to, it was one of the most awkward moments I have ever experienced. So what's your favorite cheesy joke/ pick up line?

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	12. Walk-ins and Comfort

Fionna laid flat on her bed horrified from the event that took place a few hours ago.

**Flashback:**

_Fionna was on her way to the Ice Queens castle, Prince Gumball got captured… again, and she had to save him… again. She quickly made her way to the Ice Queens castle, into the living room, and quietly snuck in and hid behind an ice crystal. She scoped the area and looked to her ice cage where she keeps her hostages, only to find it empty. Confused she silently moved around the room, and then walked around the rest of the castle. _

_She heard a muffled noise and followed it, until she reached the Ice Queens bedroom. She carefully took a peek inside and what she saw almost made her lose her lunch. Prince Gumball was on top of the Ice Queen, for lack of better words, trying to such her face off. _

_Gumball pulled away panting," I had no idea you were so… intoxicating."_

_Ice Queen was also panting, trying to catch her breath," I'm glad you're enjoying it."_

"_Oh I am, and I won't stop until I finish where I started," He claimed her mouth with his again and started running his hands over her body…_

_Fionna left with her face beat red, not wanting to see any more than she already did._

**End Flashback:**

She heard a tapping at her window pulling it out of her thoughts; she found that Marshall was outside her bedroom window. Not able to get up she simply waved her hand for him to come in. He opened the window and floated his way over to her.

"What's up Fi?"

Unable to form real words she just shrugged.

"What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost," He said concerned.

Without warning she lunged herself at him, nearly squeezing him to death, and broke down.

"Oh Marshall it was horrible, I was just on my way to save Gumball from the Ice Queen, and when I got there, they were, they were…."

"They were what?" Marshall asked.

She looked at him straight in the eye," They were nearly sucking each other's faces off!"

"Oh," He said sounding like he understood," You walked in on them making-out?"

Fionna squealed and clutched him tighter; he took that as a yes. He didn't say anything, he just rubbed the back of her head holding her as tightly as he could, trying to sooth her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have walked into things that were _way_ worse than that," He said trying to calm her down.

Fionna looked at him disgusted," No offence Marsh, but you are terrible at pep talks."

"Eh, just trying to help," He shrugged," So are we just going to stay like this all night?" He said gesturing to how she was still holding on to him.

She realized what he was talking about, but didn't release him," Will you stay with me tonight?" She looked at him with pleading eyes," I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone, without having nightmares."

He thought it sounded ridiculous, but he didn't make a comment because she needed him right now," Okay, I'll stay," He smirked and added," And I promise I won't do anything too shameful," She glared at him," Too soon?"

She nodded," A little bit, dude."

He decided that it was best to stop talking. He gently place them on her bed and pulled a blanket over them, she fell asleep in his arms, with him protecting her from any terrifying dreams that involved the Ice Queen and Prince Gumball… well you know.

* * *

Okay I am starting to run out of drabble ideas, I would really appreciate if you guys gave me something to work with.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	13. Cup song and confusion

Fionna and Marshall were at his house in his living room having one of their usual jam sessions. Fionna was playing with a cup getting a rhythm going; Marshall started playing his base to give it more beat, when she was getting into the rhythm she started to sing…

_I got me ticket for long way round_

_Two bottle whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Marshall picked up on the song and sang the next verse…

**I got my ticket for the long way round**

**The one with the prettiest view**

**It's got mountains, it's got rivers**

**It's got woods that give you shivers **

**But it sure would be prettier with you**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

They played their instruments for a solo then finished the song together…

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone **_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone **_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my talk**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

They finished the song and sat in silence, which felt kind of awkward.

"Well I better go, bye Marsh," Fionna left quickly. She ran straight to her house and crashed on her bed trying to get her head together. She just started singing that song and thought about him, and how she would miss him, if he ever did leave her. 'Why am I thinking about this now? I never saw Marshall more than a friend, but now I'm not sure. I mean I have known him for a long time, and yeah he can be a jerk sometimes, but most of the time he's sweet and caring and… pretty gosh darn hot! Oh my Glob, why did I think that? I'll think more of it once I get a good night sleep.' Even though it was seven in the evening, she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile Marshall was wide awake staying on the exact same spot when she left, with his own troubling thoughts swirling in his head.' It was just a song, so why was I thinking about Fionna during it? I mean I know I would be sad when she leaves, but friends miss friends so that's normal… right?'

* * *

Okay I'm suddenly getting struck with inspiration here; I remembered this song and thought that it would fit them rather nicely. I have been hearing that people want romance between them and this chapter is heading in that direction. So I hope you all enjoyed it.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	14. Pictures and Feelings

"This is hard," Fionna said as she held a picture of Marshall in her hands; saying that it was hard to convince him to take a self-portrait of himself for her would be an understatement. She has been having thoughts about him for over two weeks now, she has thought about him before, but not this much. She has always seen Marshall as a friend and nothing else, but now… she had no idea. So she thought that speaking her mind to his picture would clear her head, by going through all of his great points and his… not so great points.

"Well let's see you're not very open to me, you are always secretive and it's hard to tell what's going through your mind. But you are 1000 years old and I can tell that it's not all rainbows and sunshine, so you would rather not talk about it. So I respect that you like to keep all the hard aspects of your life to yourself, and if you ever wanted to talk about it you would, but it would be on your own accord," Well so that one can't be seen as bad.

Suddenly she thought of something," I know, you can be a jerk sometimes, like the time you dropped me into the ocean and told me 'Good luck facing your fear!' then flew off, but you did apologize for it later, and you did mean well. But there was that one time when you faked your death as a prank, however you didn't intend for it to happen; and you even wore that 'I'm Sorry' shirt for five days," She giggled at that memory," Yeah you can be a jerk, but you always apologize or make up for it in the end."

"Okay, those where the bad parts now the good parts," She didn't need to think too hard for that one," I can be myself around you, I don't have to act proper and poise like how I need to act around princes. You can cheer me up without even trying, I remember when I was upset that I was the only human left, but then you told me all those incredible things about me not being alone because I'm surrounded by people who care about me. And how can I ever forget all those times you saved my life, if you weren't there when I was facing that mountain troll, I probably wouldn't be here right now, yeah you're so sweet when you want to be."

She sighed, frustrated, then glared down at his picture," Why do you have to be so wonderful? All its doing is confusing me, why can't you have been some evil guy so I can slay you and not feel guilty about it," She angrily shook his photo then placed it facing down on the counter next to her. She crossed her arms then pouted for a minute, then gave up and positioned his picture facing up.

She stroked his face from the picture," The things you do to me Marsh," She sighed," Oh I'm so conflicted, I need to go fight something," She grabbed her gold sword and headed out to, hopefully, find something to slay.

* * *

At Marshall's house he was looking at the picture of Fionna, that she gave him a long time ago, and sighed," Alright what are your cons?" He thought hard, really, really, hard then he snapped his fingers," I got it, you're stubborn, if you get told you can't go anywhere then you have to go there, like the time I told you to not to go into the dark forest at night, then a few hours later I had to defend you from a pack of rabid timber wolves."

"You always go on life threatening adventures to prove how strong you are, that worries me, because you're my best friend that I ever had and I don't want to lose you because I care so much for you and-"He paused in realization to what he was doing," I'm expressing my feelings to a picture; that's it I'm insane," He threw his hands in the air," I give up, I give up," He looked at the picture again," You have finally got to me, I have finally cracked because I don't know how I feel about you, I mean your my friend, but now…" He groaned and stuffed the picture in his pocket," I need to go straggle some pixies or something because if I keep talking to myself I am going to go crazy," He grabbed his umbrella and scoffed at himself," I'm the son of a demon and the Vampire King, and heir to the Night'oSphere and I am left confused and aggravated about my unknown feelings all because of one girl, one _human _girl, I am so screwed," He slammed the door behind him and left to go strangle some pixies.

* * *

Oh boy Fionna and Marshall are having trouble figuring out their feelings for one another. I'm just leaving all of you in suspense, because I love leaving people hanging, so na na nanana. Well you guys gave me some good ideas so I might use them, keyword 'might' so don't get your hopes up.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	15. Time travel and Misery

Fionna was at Price Gumball's castle at 5 in the morning, apparently he has created a breakthrough in science and she just had to come over right away. And she was sleeping when he called her so she hopped it was worth it.

She yawned as he was leading her through the hall way that led to the basement," So what was the thing you created?"

He laughed," You'll see," He continued to lead her through the halls until they reached the door to the basement. He pulled out a set of keys until he found the right one and twisted it inside. He opened the door and behind it revealed a large circular machine.

Fionna was in awe, "What is that?"

"That Fionna is a time machine," He said proudly.

Fionna ran up to it and checked it out," Whoa a time machine, how did you do this?"

He swiped his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion," It was all in the name of science."

She kept staring at it intently," Does it work?"

"In theory it should, but I haven't tried it out yet," He said.

"I could go," Fionna said excitedly.

His eyes widened, "Oh I don't Fionna I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on PG I don't mind," She insisted.

He rubbed his chin in thought," Well, if you want to, I guess I can try."

Fionna squealed and stood in the middle of the machine. Gumball went over to her and gave her a bracelet with a red button on it then went the control panel and pushed some random buttons.

"Okay, this will take you 1000 years into the future, whenever you want to come back just push the red button on your bracelet, good luck," He pulled a lever connected to the control panel. The machine flashed bright light and she was gone.

* * *

Fionna felt the humid air around her, she felt like she was suffocating. She opened her eyes; the land was covered in dead grass, there were fire pits all across the area, although the scariest thing was the sky, the sky was blood red and the sun was pitch black, she wondered how it was providing light. 'Okay either Aaa has been involved in some crazy chaos, or the Night'oSphere got a new make-over,' She thought to herself.

"Well what do we have here?"

She turned around seeing two male vampires behind her, one had red short hair and one had curly blond hair.

"I think we have a human," The one with red hair said.

"And to think they were extinct," The blond one said.

Fionna was regretting not bringing any weapons with her.

"I heard that human blood is the most divine thing you can ever taste," The red one said hungrily.

"Hey you two listen here, I'm nobody's snack!" Fionna said threateningly.

The both looked at each other and snickered," Oh we're so scared," The blond one said sarcastically.

Without warning, or thinking, she swung a punch at him right in the face, successfully knocking him down. The red one came up behind her and held her arms together and binded them together.

The blond got up with a black eye now present on his face.

The red one stifled laughter," Um Carter, you got a little something on your face."

The blond one, or 'Carter', glared at him," Shut up Blake," He said to the red one, now known as 'Blake'," She has surprising strength for a human, I bet she could even do some damage to King Marshall Lee."

Fionna perked up when she heard that name.

Blake scoffed," Or you're just a wimp."

Fionna spoke up," Yeah I agree, I'm so glad that I only have to deal with weaklings like you two instead of the Vampire King."

The both took a glance at each other.

…

Blake and Carter walked up the steps of a huge black castle with Fionna on each arm, the guard spotted them and spoke.

"State your business here," The guard demanded.

"We bring a human for the King," Carter said.

"Human?" The guard looked shocked.

Blake nodded," A true delicacy, only the best for our King,"

The guard opened the door," You may enter."

All three of them entered, the castle was huge, and surprisingly elegant. She looked around when she took notice of a throne at the end of the room, she saw her best friend; Marshall Lee. He locked eyes with her; she could see the shock in eyes. He stood from his throne and walked toward them.

Blake and Carter kneeled and tugged on her arm for her to do the same; she groaned on the inside and kneeled. Marshall stopped in front of them, they straightened up.

Marshall cleared his throat," Very good you brought me a snack, now please depart."

The two nodded," Yes your majesty," They left the castle leaving the two alone.

Marshall looked at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was real or not," Fionna is that you?"

She nodded slowly," Yeah Marsh, it's me."

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes, without warning he embraced her as if she would leave at any second. She knew he was crying because she felt her shirt getting damp.

"Oh, Fi, my Bunny, I've missed you so much," He sobbed in her shoulder.

She pulled him away from her and wiped the remaining tears in his eyes," Marshall, what happened here?"

Marshall looked at her looking ashamed, and then let out a sad sigh," It's because of me," He said quietly.

"What, no you would never do anything like this," She just couldn't picture him doing _that_ to Aaa.

"Unfortunately its true," He said sadley.

She looked at his intently," Tell me what has happened."

He guided her to a window out looking the land that was once beautiful land now a fiery wasteland," It all started when you died, the day when you couldn't keep up with time so you passed away. After you left the face of the Earth I got, depressed, I just couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't even write music anymore it just reminded me of all the good times we had. After a year I left Aaa because I couldn't stay there if all it did was remind me of you and all the time we spent together. I took over the Night'oShpere, I ruled there for 100 years, but the pain never left me. So I did something I never thought I would do; with rituals and black magic I turned the sun black, and unleashed all the demons and vampires into Aaa. As time went by I started building my castle, and claimed each kingdom one by one, including the Candy Kingdom. Soon I had claimed every Kingdom in Aaa, and turned it into this."

"All of this because of me?" Fionna was speechless.

He took her by the shoulders," It wasn't your fault; your body couldn't fight time, you died because of old age so it wasn't your fault."

"But this is because I died, you were that miserable?" She asked.

"Yes, even more since I didn't get to tell you…" He stopped himself from saying anything else.

"Tell me what?" He didn't meet her eyes; she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her," Tell me what?"

He looked at her with teary eyes," I didn't get to tell you that… I-I love you."

Fionna was taken back," You what?"

"I love you, I loved you so much, and I wanted to tell you that every day, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't even say it when you were taking your last breath," He sniffed," And I carried that weight since that day."

She felt like she was going to cry at his words," Marshall, this might be a little late to say this, but," He gave her his full attention," I think that I l-l-love you t-too."

Marshall was shocked;" You love me?" He embraced her tightly;" I don't know how long I have waited so long to hear those words."

She hugged back as tightly as she could," If only I could prevent this from happening."

"Fi, there was nothing you could do."

"I could have you turn me."

He pulled away from her," No I could never do that."

"Marshall I can see it in your eyes your miserable without me."

"It doesn't matter, I would rather live this hell the rest of my life, than make you go through what I have."

Fionna had a pained expression," I would go through anything to be with you, and I would have you to lean on."

"You're telling me this 1000 years to late Fi, you need to go back to the past and tell me this to my past self," He said.

"Yeah, wait how did you-"

"Fi, unless Glob has answered my prayers and you have been brought back to life, then I suspect Gumbrain has figured out time travel," He said smugly.

She playfully shoved him," Okay smarty, I guess I should go back," She looked at her bracelet," Are you sure I can't prevent this?"

"If you are willing to give up your mortality to be with me, then it would save Aaa from this chaos." He said," But you need to be really sure you want to."

"I think I'm willing," She put her finger over the button.

"Wait," She looked at him," When you go back make sure you let me know you love me."

She nodded," I will, I love you, Marshall."

For the first time since she was there he smiled," I love you too, Fionna."

And with that she pressed the button and went back home.

* * *

Wow wasn't that emotional, now here comes the fun part next chapter they will admit their love for each other. Well with them from the same time of course. I have had fun writing their friendship, but you people are getting relentless so by next chapter there will romance, finally.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	16. Attempts and Frustrations

You know how you feel all jumpy and nervous, like your heart is about to beat out of your chest any second, the same feeling when you're about to tell someone you love them? Well that's how Fionna felt about it… all three times, and no it was not from telling him that over and over. It's just that everytime she tried to tell him something always came up, and ruined it.

1st attempt:

Fionna and Marshall were at her tree house reminiscing about all the times they have made complete fools of themselves.

"Oh, remember the time we went to that clearance shop in the Wild Berry Kingdom and we just started dancing and singing to the old pre-mushroom song 'Thrift Shop' and then we got kicked out for using the swear words? Oh man that was awesome," Marshall busted out laughing.

Fionna laughed at that memory, but her mind was elsewhere,' Man I love his laugh, and his smile, and his… well everything. Okay it's time.'" Marshall?"

He stopped laughing and gave her his full attention," Yeah?"

"Um," 'Come on don't be a wimp just say it!'" I just wanted to tell you that I-"

Cake burst through the door with a panicked look on her face," Fionna we got trouble! There is a dragon terrorizing the Fluffy Village!"

'Dang it,' She thought," Okay, sorry Marshall I have to go."

He shrugged," That's fine, go and save the world like you always do."

She giggled at him acting all dramatic," Alright, bye," 'Next time,' She thought.

2nd Attempt:

Fionna and Marshall were in the woods, at night, around a fire rummaging through a sack of potions that they may or may not have stolen from a warlock's house.

"Hmm," Marshall looked through the bag until he found a vial with pink liquid," Sleep like a baby," He read the label in his head. He took a little sip of it, he felt very relaxed.

"So Marshall," Fionna said ready to tell him.

"Uh huh," He felt more and more drowsy.

"I wanted to tell you that I l-"

Snore.

She looked over him; he was curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. She shook him, he didn't budge; he was out cold. She found the vial with the pink liquid and read the label. 'So that explains it', she rolled her eyes.

She put one arm under his knees and one under his back and lifted him up. He was surprisingly light, she proceeded to walk in the direction of his house,' Okay defiantly the next time,' she thought determined.

3rd Attempt:

Fionna and Marshall were at her house eating breakfast; he spent the night at her house because he snuck in last night because he was bored and forgot to bring his umbrella. He spent the night on the couch, even though she really wanted to cuddle with him in her bed. They were making each other some toast while singing some random tunes.

_You want some toast?_

_I bet you do,"_ Fionna sang.

**Please add some **

**Strawberry jam too," **Marshall sang back.

_We're all out_

_You ate it all_

_It's all your fault Marshall,"_ Marshall raised an eyebrow," Just kidding we have plenty," She reassured him.

"That was a good one, I will admit," He commented.

'Okay there is no distractions, and no sleeping potions around, time to get it on,'" Marshall I just wanted to say that I lo-"

_Ding._

'ARE YOU KIDDINIG ME?!' She thought angrily.

"Oh the toast is ready," He got the toast out of the toaster, and then got out the jam," So what were you going to say?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say that I love… hanging out with you," She mentally slapped herself.

He smiled cheeky," Awe, I love hanging out with you too Fifi," He gave her a side hug; she returned it best she could.

'Okay this calls for drastic measures,' she thought. One way or another she will confess her feelings for him.

* * *

Haha, okay the next chapter after this one they will confess your love for one another. I hate to be mean to all of you… oh wait, no I don't it's just too fun. Sorry this was just a chapter to leave you guys in suspense.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	17. Caves and Confessions

Fionna was at the front of a cave with Marshall by her side, with an umbrella because it was still day-time. She told him that it was a mystery dungeon and she wanted him to adventure with her. But unknowing to Marshall, it was just a long cave with a dead end. Her plan was to lead Marshall to the end and finally tell him how she felt, if she kept it in any longer she was going to punch a mountain… and make it crumble to the ground.

"So this is the mystery dungeon you were talking about?" Marshall asked.

"Yep, let's go," She held onto his hand and led him inside," It's dark in here so we should hold hands just for safety."

Marshall was really glad it was dark or else Fionna would she him blush," Uh, okay, yeah."

Fionna kept leading him down the cave, she had already been down this cave it's continuous until you reach the end. She was disappointed the first time she went through it, but now it's going to come in handy.

Fionna felt around to until she found that they have reached the end," Okay we've reached the end."

She knew his eyebrow was raised," Uh Fi, this is basically a cave with a dead end."

"Oh, I know," She stated.

"Then why would you bring me here?" He asked curious.

She dug around in her back pack until she felt her flash light, she unscrewed the cap and turned it on to illuminate the cave," Because I need to tell you something."

He looked around the cave," And in private, I approve," He nodded in approval.

She ignored that comment," Look, Marshall you and I have been best friends for years, you've become so important to me that I can't imagine my life without you. Life just wouldn't be as awesome if you weren't in it. What I'm trying to tell you, what I've been trying to tell you, is that," She took a deep breath," I love you Marshall Lee."

She looked at him for his reaction; he just stood there with a blank face," Y-You love me?" She nodded slowly," Well it's about time."

She was not expecting that answer, "WHAT?!"

He chuckled amused," I knew it all along Fionna, it was obvious. I was just waiting for you to come out and say it."

"I have, three times!" She shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey no need to get rough with me," He smirked at his perverted joke," Because I feel the same way."

"You do?" She asked uncertain.

"Of course, why else do I always try to sneak peeks at you in the shower?"

She blushed with anger and embarrassment, "You what?!"

He smirked mischievously," Don't worry, I never get so much as down to your undergarments."

She punched him on the arm again," You pervert!"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in until their lips were only a centimeter away," You can't help but love me," He closed the gap between them.

She froze for a second, because it was her first kiss, but eventually she got into it. She felt his tongue lick her lips, pleading for entrance; she opened her mouth slowly and unsurely. His tongue invaded her mouth, she probed her own tongue in his mouth curiously, she felt him smirk against her lips. She had to; unfortunately, pull away from the kiss for air.

Marshall was smiling, probably the biggest smile she had ever seen on him," Are you sure that was your first kiss? Because that was awesome," He smirked," For a first timer."

"Yeah and you kiss well; for a dead guy," She said smugly.

"Oh?" He pushed her up against the cave wall," Talking back are you? I think you need to be punished."

She faked the look of innocence," I do?"

He nodded and claimed her mouth with his again.

* * *

I have reached 40 views, and as the same chapter with romance, now that is a coincidence. Well I hope you all enjoyed the romance, and if you have any ideas of what they should do for a date, I would be happy to take suggestions.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	18. Wolves and Sword fights

I just want to tell you that I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I'm updating now so cut me some slack.

Enjoy!

* * *

Now any normal couple would go on a date to the movies, or go to a fancy restaurant to have dinner and a nice conversation, or maybe have a picnic watching the sunset.

But Fionna and Marshall Lee are not a normal couple, all that cheesy romantic crap where people are trying hard to impress their dates, that isn't their style.

"So tell me where you and Marshall are going on your first date?" Cake asked watching Fionna was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Well first we're going to try and find a pack of wolves and race them, then we'll have a sword fight, he won the last time we had one, then after that we'll just gaze at the stars or something like that."

Cake shook her head," You two are an odd couple."

"Hey that just makes us awesome. How do I look?" He outfit consisted of a black ruffle skirt that went up to her thighs, a red tank top, and black boots.

"You look nice, but…"

"No dresses Cake," She answered immediately.

"I agree with that."

They turned their heads and found Marshall floating wearing a black V-neck, ripped jeans and his red converse.

Fionna's face lit up," Hey you."

Marshall held out a hand out for her," Ready to go?"

"Yep," She eagerly took his hand; she let out a squeak when he lifted her in the air.

"Now don't you try anything on her, Marshall Lee," Cake said sternly.

Marshall chuckled with a playful glint in his eye," Don't worry I do anything…," Cake sighed," Too shameful," He escaped out the window before he could hear Cake's rant.

A few minutes later he set s Fionna on the ground and gestures her to follow him, they walked till they reached a clearing and found a pack of wolves currently fighting each other; perfect.

"Ready?" Marshall asked/whispered.

"Let's do this," She whispered back they both fist pumped and charged at them. The wolves reacted to them and started biting and barking, Fionna and Marshall did the same to them, the wolves eventually started to run and Fionna and Marshall ran with them. The pack stopped at the top of a hill and howled at the moon, Fionna and Marshall did the same. They both climbed on top of their own wolf and started racing them. Fionna's wolf was smaller compared to Marshall's, but they were neck and neck with each other.

"You gonna give up Fi?" Marshall said teasingly.

"Never," She kicked her wolf and made it go faster, without warning she felt arms wrap around her waist; she turned her head to find Marshall sitting behind her.

"You wanna go?" Marshall asked.

She smiled," Yeah," He gripped her waist tighter and flew of. He planted his feet on the ground and let her go.

He pulled a silver sword out of his shirt pocket," Ready to loose, Bunny?" She was really starting to hate his smug look.

She pulled out her retractable gold sword and got into position and scoffed," Only if you are Marshy."

Their swords clashed together and the fight begun. He swung at her middle where she barely dodged it making a rip appear at the side of her shirt.

"Not bad," She commented.

"Not bad at all," Marshall said back swiping at her again.

Fionna kept dodging his hits easily," You know, I would say you swing like a girl, but right now I'm doing better at this than you," She swung at him and slid the tip of her sword down his V-neck down, ending it to his navel making his shirt mare exposed.

"If you wanted to see my bod so badly, you could've just asked," He winked making her blush.

About a half an hour Fionna won and they were both laying on the ground panting.

"I let you win," Marshall said, still panting.

"Whatever helps you sleep Marsh," Truth be told she didn't care about winning she was just happy to enjoy her time with him. But she loved teasing him on how she could beat him and that was fun, but she loved spending time with him more," It's pretty tonight," She commented looking at the stars.

He shrugged and looked at her," I suppose, but the stars can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes."

She laughed and punched his shoulder," Dude, that is like the cheesiest thing you have ever said."

Marshall laughed along with her," Yeah that was bad wasn't it?"

"It wasn't bad, it was actually kind of sweet," She smiled," You're a real sweetie sometimes you know that?"

"Only for you Fi," He said honestly.

She giggled," Yeah you are sweet, and soft too, like a Marshmallow."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you seriously just call me a Marshmallow?"

"Yep," She said proudly.

"I don't think I appreciate that, Bunny."

"Really, would you prefer if I called you Marshy Bear?" She said teasingly.

He looked at her with a stern look," I'll allow you to call me that _only _when we're alone."

"Alright, as long as you only kiss me when we're alone, because I am not a fan of PDA," She cringed at that word.

"But it makes it clear for everyone to see that you belong to me," He held her hand," But if it bothers you that much then I'll stop."

She let out a yawn then smiled at him," Thanks."

"You tired?"

She nodded sleepily," A little bit."

He placed one arm under her knees and the other around the small of her back, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and took is his scent," You smell good," She blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, you smell like vanilla and strawberries."

He let out a faint laugh and took in a whiff of her hair," Well you smell like lavender and," He sniffed again," Coconut?"

"Lavender shampoo and coconut body wash."

He nodded," Very nice, now let's get you home before Cake claws my face off," And they flew off into the night.

* * *

Okay, I am not sure where to go from here so I might finish this story on the next; or later chapters. So if you guys don't want this story to end so soon then some suggestions would be highly appreciated. I love the nickname Marshy Bear, and I just came up with it.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	19. Cuddling and Tiny bats

Fionna was peacefully sleeping when she felt a pressure on her stomach, too tired to find out what it was she ignored it and tried going back to sleep. This was proved unsuccessful because the pressure moved from her stomach to her chest. Irritated she positioned herself to move to her side which put the pressure off her. Only to feel little strokes of something warm and moist tickle her chin. Still too sleep deprived to check what it was she turned to her other side, only for the stroking sensation to come again. Finally after having these irritations she opened her eyes to find her face to face with a fluffy little creature, a bat, but not just any kind of bat.

"What are you doing Marshall?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I just wanted to visit my girl, is that a crime?" He said giving her an innocent look.

She sat up so her back was up against the headboard," It is when I'm sleeping."

He wrapped his tiny arms around one of her arms," Come on, you know you can't stay mad at me," He gave her his best 'puppy dog eyes' he could.

She knew she was powerless when he used 'the look', as he would call it, so she just replied with," You're a doofus."

He let go of her arm and crawled up to her stomach," Well you're weak when it comes to me," He said smugly. She wouldn't say it out loud, but when he used his smug look when he was in his bat form it was pretty cute.

"Really?" She brought up her fingers and gently used her thumb to rub in circular motions while her other finger were supporting his back, he purred in response to her actions," Because what I can tell you are just as weak when I'm around as I am to when your around."

"So you admit that I make you fell weak?"

She rubbed harder making him purr louder," And your one to talk?" She said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up."

She stopped rubbing, which made him slightly disappointed, and started scratching behind his ears. He leaned into her hand making her giggle.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window was open."

She looked to where she felt a slight breeze to find that it was indeed open.

"So it is," She used the palm of her hand to rub against his fluffy head.

He grabbed her hand stopping her motions, even though they felt so _good, _and licked her fingers," I think someone was hoping I would stop by," He smirked.

"Maybe," She grabbed him and gently placed him to the side of her neck," Or maybe it was for a more simple reason, because it's summer time and I was trying to keep the house cool."

He snorted," You are not a simple person Fi."

"Oh, your one to talk Marshy," She returned to scratching behind his ears, then moved to stroking the top of his head," Your fur is so soft, you should change into a bat more often so I can cuddle with you."

"You already cuddle with me."

"Yeah, but your so cute and cuddly in this form," She cooed.

He scoffed," I'm not cute."

"Yes you are," She tickled his belly making him giggle," You're so adorable, and sweet, it's the few reasons why I love you," She stopped tickling him and rubbed his fluffy back.

He nuzzled his fuzzy head into the neck and started liking under her chin," What's the other reasons, my hair, my face, my incredibly sexy body?" He said seductively.

She giggled and blushed lightly," All of those things you dork."

He nuzzled his fluffy cheek on her lightly flushed ones," I can smell the blood from under those pretty cheeks of yours," He licked them with his tiny tongue," It's making me kind of hungry."

She placed him on top of the left side of her chest where her heart was and rubbed the saliva he left from her cheek," Dude, that was a little gross."

He shrugged and listed to the steady beat of her heart," I can sleep here right?"

"You're the Vampire King, aren't you supposed to be, nocturnal, or something?"

"Between the steady soothing beat of your heart and your warm body I'm drifting off here."

She shimmied down till her back was off the head rack and had her head in her pillows," Yeah you can stay," She placed her lips on his tiny forehead, making him squeak, making her giggle on top of his head," Goodnight Marshall."

He closed his eyes and whispered," Goodnight Fionna," Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, listening to the sound of her heart.

* * *

Okay I don't know about all of you, but I just love bat Marshall. I'm noticing that I am not getting so many new reviews as I would like, and I'm not forcing you to, but it would be nice to see as many reviews as many as people read my story. In other news today is the fourth of July so I am celebrating it by giving you this chapter.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY! And…

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	20. A drunk Marshall and Baths

Fionna was quietly reading a book when she heard a loud banging at the door. She set her book down and opened the door to find her vampire boyfriend, grinning like an idiot, smelling heavily of alcohol.

"Fionna!"He picked her up and twirled her around, "On man, I was at this, like, wild party," He giggled loudly, "And I had a few drinks it was awesome. Oh also I threw up in the girls bathroom, you should have been there."

Fionna tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but no anvil, "Marshall can you please put me down."

He pouted, "But you're so cute and squishy."

"Put me down Marshall," She said in a threatening voice.

"Okay," He bluntly dropped her on the ground.

She stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Hey Fi."

"What?" She said in a plain voice.

"Check this out," He lifted his shirt," Washboard abs!" He started rolling his hips while flexing his six pack abs and making whooping noises, he then took his entire shirt off, "Free front row seats to the gun show," He said flexing his arms, "Enjoying the show?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Of course she was, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction while he's wasted, "Marshall your drunk."

"Nuh uh," He crossed his arms over his bare in a childish way.

"Then stand on one foot," She challenged.

He did what she told him and lifted one leg and stood on his left foot, "See, I'm totally F-iiiiiiiiiiiiiine," He said while tipping over and landing on the ground," I think your floor gave me a splinter."

She sighed and crouched down, "Let me see."

He sat up and sure enough there was a splinter in his right cheek.

"Wait right there," She went into another room and came back with a pair of tweezers, "Okay hold still, this might hurt a bit," She got a hold the splinter with the tweezers, "Ready?" He nodded," On three, one," She pulled the splinter out fast, making him cringe in pain.

He rubbed his cheek, "You said on three."

"Anticipation makes it worse, you okay?"

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" He said in a childish voice.

She rolled his eyes, but kissed him on his cheek, "Better?"

"I think I think that fall hurt my lips as well," He puckered his lips.

She quickly got up and headed to the kitchen then got an ice bag. She quickly got back to him, his lips were still puckered, and she placed the ice bag on his lips, he jumped back from shock of the cold feeling, "Got anymore?"

"No I'm good," He suddenly started laughing.

"What is it now?"

"I just thought of something funny, do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Sure why not?"

He curled his finger gesturing for her to come closer; she sighed and leaned in closer. He cupped his hands over her ear, "I haven't showered in a week," He pulled back giggling.

She crinkled her nose," That's disgusting Marshall."

He shrugged, smiling widely, "Well what can you do?"

"You," She poked him in his chest, "Can go upstairs and take a shower."

"Can I take a bath?"

"Sure."

"Will you give me one?"

She shoved him slightly, "No, I'm not going to give you a bath. I'm not your Mommy."

"No, but you are my Sugar Mama," He snorted, "Good one Marshall," He praised himself.

While he was rambling about his clever word play, it wasn't that impressive; she got him a towel and some clothes, sweatpants and a shirt he left behind whenever he came over, and shoved them in his hands.

"Now go upstairs and give yourself a good scrubbing."

He pouted for a minute then eventually walked upstairs to the bathroom. While she heard the water running she got him some ginger ale, aspirin, and a spare blanket from the closet and set in on the couch.

"Fionna," She heard Marshall shout.

She sighed, "What?" She shouted back.

"Can you help me wash my hair?"

"Dude."

"Please?"

She rubbed her temples and groaned and knocked on the bathroom door, "Marshall I'm coming in," She opened the door and found Marshall in the bathtub, that was filled to his chin with bubbles, "Seriously?"

"Hey I bubbles are for all ages," He threw his hands in the air, while popping the bubbles that came up.

She rolled her eyes, "You said something about me washing your hair?"

His face lit up, "Oh yeah," He handed her a bottle of shampoo; she took it and put a dollop of it in her palms and rubbed it into his hair. He leaned into her hands that were messaging his scalp.

"Enjoying this Marshall?"

He sighed contently, "Mmm, it feels like heaven, you got some skilled hands they might come in handy whenever we decide to- OW," He howled in pain when Fionna tugged too hard.

"Sorry, my hand got stuck in a knot," She was lying, but he didn't know that. She finished rubbing the hair product in his raven locks and poured water on top of his head getting it out. Soon she got all the shampoo off, "Are you done yet?"

"I just wanted to do one more thing," He said with a smirk.

"Marshall what are you-"

Without warning he yanked on her arms and pulled her in to the tub with him and held her close.

She tried to escape his grasp, but he had a strong hold on her, "Marshall what the stuff?!"

"Quite Fi, I want my cuddle Bunny."

She tried to get off him but every time she did he pulled her back against hos bare chest, "Marshall let me go."

He pulled her close to his face till their lips were inches apart, "No," He whispered.

She sighed and laid her head on top of his chest, "You're a butt."

"Yeah but I'm your butt," She gave him a weird look, "Okay that sounded wrong, but you get the point."

"Yeah, now can we get out?"

"I don't know, I kind of like this view," He separated her so he could look over her soaking wet body, "Especially the way your shirt clings to your chest and make your nipples hard."

She blushed then quickly got out, "Put your clothes on, I'm getting out of these wet ones."

"Can I watch?"

"No!" She shouted and closed the door to her bedroom and changed out of her wet clothes and put on a blue tank top and shorts. She took of her hat and placed it on her dresser, she walked back out and found Marshall dressed and rubbing the towel in his hair. When he stopped his hair was a mess sticking out from everywhere, she stifled a laugh and guided him to the couch, "You will be sleeping here tonight."

"What?" He pouted, "But I wanted to sleep with you."

She forced him onto the couch and tucked him in tightly, "You're sleeping here and that's final."

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

She raised an eye brow, "Will you go to sleep if I do?" He nodded eagerly, "Okay," She got out her old music box and started singing.

_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties_

_Put your slippers on your footies _

_In the morning you'll get goodies _

_Kitty hats and kitty hoodies_

_No stripes or polka dots_

_Feather gray and feather soft_

_Baby pink or baby blue_

_All the drawstrings you can, chew_

By the time she finished Marshall was passed out and snoring loudly. She smiled and closed his mouth and panted a kiss on his forehead, "Oh Marshall, what am I going to do with you?"

…

Marshall groaned as he woke up with a pounding head ache. He looked around to see he was in Fionna's house; his nose caught a whiff of something good. Fionna came in with a tray of red pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"Morning Marsh," She placed the food in his lap, "How's your hangover?"

He rubbed his head, "I've had worse, but it still hurts."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you like, I got you ginger ale, aspirin," She pulled out a trash can, "And something for you to puke in just in case."

He ate a big portion of pancakes and said, "Thanks."

She walked away trying to contain her laughter, because little did he had a mustache on his upper lip in black sharpie marker. Hey she had to do something to get him back for making her take care of him, besides at least it wasn't permanent… or was it?

* * *

I just love it when one of the characters are drunk, it's just so funny. I'm getting just hit with inspiration like a ton of bricks so you may expect this story to have close to 30 or possibly even 40, if I get the reviews, chapters for this whole thing. I hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way just so you know, I have always wanted to do washboard ads!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	21. Spellbooks and Switching bodies

Fionna and Marshall were at his house on his couch, too exhausted to care about the hardness, panting and energy drained.

"That was intense," Fionna commented.

"I've had my fair share, but that was one of the most tiring," Marshall agreed.

"Yeah," She smiled widely, "But did you see the look on that warlocks face?"

He let out a hardy laugh, "That was priceless."

"And we got his spell book~" Fionna sang as she held up a book with intricate symbols.

"Yeah buddy," He took the spell book from her hands and skimmed through the pages looking for a spell to try out. After some skimming he found one that looked interesting, "Bunnius Changess," He looked around and found that nothing happened, he felt something paw at his side and what he found was a white bunny with a tuff of blond hair, "Fi is that you?"

"Yes it's me," She answered.

Marshall blinked and busted his gut, "Oh my glob."

While he was busy laughing she looked through the book herself finding something to get him back, "Cheeriuss turnius."

She glanced at Marshall to see him a completely different outfit, specifically a red and white cheerleading outfit, complete with a skirt and pom-poms.

"Hey has it gotten breezy in here?" He looked down at his new attire and screamed.

Now Fionna was the one who was busting her gut, "You look ridiculous."

"Oh I'll show you," He muttered so she wouldn't hear it, he quickly look through and picked a random one, "Halfa Boda."

Fionna felt around her face to find it returned back to normal and sighed, "Dude that one was a total dud, "He looked at her bewildered, "What?" He pointed towards her lower half, confused she looked down to find her entire lower half gone, she glared fiercely at him and violently took the book from his hands, "Chicka danca."

Suddenly Marshall stood up and started doing the chicken dance, "Okay this is so not funny," But it was and she made it very clear as she laughed so hard she was on the verge of tears, "You like this huh? I bet you like this part the best," He said as he wiggled his butt. She blushed and looked through the book again.

"Okay I had enough fun with this, hmm, oh here's one copiacopra miacopora suanubaniby," They both felt a vibration jolt through their bodies. Fionna was whole again and Marshall stopped dancing, and had on his normal clothes, but something was still wrong.

"Marshall?"

"Fionna?"

Fionna was in Marshall's body and Marshall was in Fionna's body, "Oh no," They both said in unison.

"I'm in your body!" Fionna said.

"I'm in your body!" Marshall said, "Hey, I'm in your body," He looked down at her, er his, breasts.

"Don't even think about it Marshall," Fionna scolded.

"Not even a little?"

"No," She said firmly.

He groaned, "Fine, how long does this spell last?"

She looked through the book, "It says it only lasts for an hour, so we really don't need to worry all that much."

"Well if we only have an hour, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower," He rushed upstairs and locked the bathroom door before she could stop him.

Fionna was banging at the door, "Marshall! This is not funny!"

"No, but it is fun," He said from behind the door.

She knew it was no use trying to stop him, he was determined to get what he wants, "Your being a terrible boyfriend right now."

"Don't worry I'll make up for it later."

She sighed, and then an idea hit her, if Marshall was going to use her body, she looked down at her, or Marshall's, crotch and smirked, "Well," She unzipped her, or his, pants, "I shouldn't let this hour go to waste."

* * *

…I don't think I need to explain this. Do you notice I'm hinting at lemon, I keep giving little specs but not so much that the rating needs to change, at least that's what I think. Do you think I should, because I am totally open with your guys demands, just say the word and then BAM, I bring a chapter that's so lemon its lime. So with that,

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	22. Stress and Massages

**Warning M rated***

* * *

Fionna was lying on her bed with an ice pack on her head when she felt the bed shift its weight, she didn't need to lift the ice pack to know who it was.

"Hey Marshall," One side of the pack lifted uncovering her right eye seeing her boyfriend's smirking face.

"Hey babe," He lifted the pack completely off her head and placed it on her night stand, "What's with the ice?"

She stretched trying to wake up her muscles from lying on her bed all day, "Headache, I've been really stressed out lately. Hey would you… no forget it."

"What?"

"Nah, you wouldn't do it anyway."

"Come on tell me," He edged on.

She bit her lip, "Well I think a massage could help."

He smirked wider and flipped her on her back and placed each leg on each of her sides; he began to gently rub her shoulders, "Like that?"

"Yeah that feels nice," She sighed in content, "Can you go under the shirt, or better yet take it off?"

His smirk went so wide it could put the Cheshire cat to shame, "Whatever you want I'll be happy to oblige," In a swift movement he successfully pulled her shirt over her head, "Black lace looks good on you." He commented on her choice in undergarments.

"Shut up, and start rubbing."

"So demanding," He pressed his palms gently on her exposed shoulders and put pressure on them.

"Can you go a little lower?"

"Of course," He moved his hands lower and started rubbing up and down her back, making a shiver go up her spine. She was serious when she said she was stressed because he could feel the knots under her skin, "I hope you're enjoying this because it's harder than it looks," He grunted. He moved his hands up to her neck to find a big not in the middle and pressed his thumbs on the spot, particularly hard.

She let out a loud moan of pleasure, "Oh man, I've had that knot in my neck for over a week."

He blinked in surprise, but was determined to hear more of it. He kept rubbing the same spot and leaned in really close to her ear, "You know, I think I know a better way to relief stress."

"What do you-" Without warning he flipped her over and kissed her forcefully, somehow she was able to break the kiss, "Marshall-" He cut her off by kissing her jaw, to her cheek, to her ear lobe, "Shh, relax I'm going to make you feel real good okay?" He moved his lips to her neck and sucked it making her gasp, "Marshy," He chuckled against her skin and lightly started biting, not breaking her skin, making her go absolutely crazy, "Marshy… don't stop," She pleaded.

He moved his lips up to hers and kissed her again, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his soft raven locks. He licked her lips begging for entrance, she slowly parted her lips and allowed his serpent-like tongue explore her mouth. She then cautiously started exploring his mouth and carefully traced each of his fangs, she felt him smirk. He broke their kiss and started kissing in between her breasts; he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra taking it off.

He took a moment to take in her beauty and took one in his mouth and had the other one rolling and pinching her nipple. She moaned loudly as his forked tongue flicked over her hardened nub. He switched his movements with the other one, and started moving his kisses lower down her smooth stomach down to her waist line. He was about to remove her shirt, but Fionna pushed him so now she was on top, his surprised face was priceless.

"You still have a shirt on," She started unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it away somewhere. She leaned her face close to his ear, "My turn," She whispered seductively. She kissed from his ear down to his neck where she found his two bite marks, she kissed each one individually.

"Fionna," She swirled her tongue and nibbled on his marks, driving him mad, "Fionna," He moaned louder. She started kissing lower down his throat, to his abs, while pinching his nipples, which were proven sensitive, to his pants button. She quickly unbuttoned, and unzipped, his pants and removed them along with his boxers, revealing his 9 inch cock.

She lowered her head to place a kiss on the tip, "Don't tease me Fionna," Marshall whined. She took in the head while her hands stroked the parts she couldn't reach, "Fionna-aaaaaaaaah," He moaned as she bobbed her head up and down and pumped faster. He soon came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it, he got hard just watching her.

He pushed her on her back and removed her skirt and panties, he kissed her again and put a finger inside her. "Aaaaaaaah Marshaaaall," She screamed his name as he added two more fingers.

"Fionna," He said in a lustful voice, "Tell me what you want," He demanded pumping his fingers harder and faster.

"I-I want you," She said quietly.

"What?" He said teasingly.

"I WANT YOU!" She shouted.

"Hmm," He pulled out his fingers, earning him a whimper of disappointment, "You got to be more specific."

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She blushed hearing her own words.

He smirked and aligned his cock with her vagina, "That's my girl," He slowly entered the head in her entrance.

"Please," She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up making him go deeper.

He groaned and trusted harder, "Fionna, you're so tight," He moaned in pleasure.

"Mar-Mar-sha-oh my glob," She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure, "MARSHALL!"

"Fionna!" They both came together. Marshall slid out of her and covered both of them with a blanket, "How you feeling?"

She gave a radiant smile, "I feel amazing, you're amazing," She placed her head on top of his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Told you it was a great stress reliever," She smacked him playfully on his chest.

"Shut up," And he did, the rest of the day they spent cuddling their naked frames enjoying each other's company.

* * *

This story is now M rated. This was my first lemon story ever so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	23. Birthdays and sex

Today Fionna was finally 18, she had been waiting for the day when she can finally call herself a grown up. The only thing she didn't want was a huge party; all she wanted was to hang out with Marshall. She still couldn't believe they have been dating for a year, one mathematical year. Marshall said that he had planned something special for her birthday so she was extra excited for that. He said to wear something formal, but simple, so she asked Cake to make her something, which she gratefully made out of sisterly love. Marshall said to be ready at 6:00, and it was 5:30 so she was getting ready.

5:55, Fionna was sitting in anticipation waiting for Marshall to show up, Her hair was down and Cake cut it so it went down her back, she was wearing a plain zipper back black dress, that went down to her mid-thighs, with black flats. As she was waiting Cake came in with a box in her hands.

"What's with the box?" Fionna asked.

"Well since you're going to spend the night with your boyfriend, I got this birthday gift," She pushed the box in her hands, "Open it."

She did and inside was a white hairband with bunny ears, "Thank you Cake, I love it," She gave Cake a hug.

"You're welcome sugarplum," They heard a knock at the door, Cake pushed her to the door, "Have fun, but not too much fun."

"Cake," Fionna blushed embarrassed.

Cake snickered, "I'm just teasing, you're an adult now, just make sure your being safe," She stormed off snickering some more.

Fionna huffed and opened the door, Marshall was leaning against the door way wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes; by definition he looked HOT.

"Ready for the best birthday ever, Fi?" He asked with his usual smirk on his face.

"Depends, are you planning something… dirty?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I prefer to call it, intimate, but that's for later," He picked her up bridal style, making her let out a squeak of surprise, "Cause right now we are going somewhere special," He flew off into the air until they reached the bottom of a hill. He let her down and covered her eyes.

Fionna laughed, "Marshall is this really necessary?"

"I want it to be a surprise, just keep walking forward," He instructed.

She sighed and walked with his hands still covering her face, she felt like she was walking uphill. Suddenly she felt Marshall stop walking.

"We're here," He uncovered her eyes and she gasped.

Set up on the top of the hill was a table set up for two with candles and two dinner plates, that were covered, the bright moon acting as the background.

"It's beautiful," Fionna was almost in tears to know he went through a lot for her.

He pulled out a chair for her, "I thought you might like it," She sat down as he pushed her chair in, he took his seat and held onto the plate covers, "For dinner this evening I have prepared one of your favorites," He lifted the up, "Spaghetti."

"I thought you said cooking was for girls and prissy princes," She teased.

"For you I would put my manhood aside, if it means seeing your radiant smile, but I do have my limits," He said.

They both ate there meals in comfortable silence, when they were done Marshall held out his hand, "Come on, I have something special set up for you at my house."

She nervously took his hand and they were in the air again. They made it to his house and he led her through the house.

"Dude it's pitch black in here," She commented.

"I know," He didn't say anymore until he floated her up to his bedroom and flicked his wrist. Candles were lit up around his room and there were red and white rose petals around the bed giving it a romantic look.

She turned around to say something but was cut off by his lips attacking hers; she knew where this was going to lead. She parted her lips letting his tongue invade her mouth, she battled his tongue for dominance, he won the battle in the end. He gently laid her gently on his bed and moved his hands to her dresses zipper and removed it without breaking the kiss.

He finally broke the kiss allowing her to breathe; he groaned when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, he dipped his head down and latched his mouth on her neck, licking and sucking, that would most likely leave a mark. She moaned as he sucked and nibbled at her sensitive neck area. He lowered his kisses until he reached her breasts, he sucked at her nipple and played with the other one.

"Marshaaaaaaaaaall," She moaned feeling him nibble on her nipple and pinch and twist the other. She forcefully pushed his of and practically ripped of his shirt and blazer.

"Damn Fi, you're so needy," He teased.

"Shut up," She demanded and latched her mouth to his bite marks tonging and sucking them.

"Fionna," She smirked and bit down on them, particularly hard, "Fionna!" He cried out in pleasure. She kissed lower to his abs and worked on his belt buckle and pulled his pants off. She massaged him through his boxers, "Don't tease me Fi," He whined. She removed his boxers and placed a kiss on the tip, "Please!" He pleaded, was it wrong that she enjoyed watching him beg, She took him in her mouth and bobbed her head, her hands pumped the parts she couldn't reach, he threw his head back, "Fionna!" He came in her mouth. She gratefully swallowed the whole thing, to her it tasted like strawberries, which she found odd.

He pushed her back down on the bed and fingered her through her white panties, she squirmed in suspense; "Glob Marshall just get on with it already!" She demanded.

He ripped off her panties and entered inside her; she clung onto him and bit down on his shoulder making him going faster.

"Marshall!" She moaned.

"Fionna," He groaned, "I'm gonna cum."

He trusted inside her faster and harder, making her dig her nails in his back. With one more final trust he came, she came shortly after him. He pulled out of her and pulled a blanket over them, and pulled her closer to him.

"Best birthday ever," She muttered before she went to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Happy smutty birthday Fionna the Human!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	24. Tattoos and Insecurities

Fionna woke up in Marshall's bed; she stayed the night over because Cake kicked her out of the house because apparently she needed the house to herself because she was going to attempt to win BMO's new game: Space Travelers in three day, or less, and needed to be alone so she could concentrate. Fionna thought it was lame, until she realized she could stay at Marshall's house for that time. She looked down to see that she was completely naked with last night's events coming back to her. She turned her head to see that Marshall was still asleep with his face down in the pillows, snoring softly, with his hair sticking up all over the place. She propped herself up using one arm and used her free hand to drag her fingernails lightly down his bare back, she heard him muffle words into the pillows, which she couldn't comprehend.

Fionna giggled, "I can't understand you Marsh."

He turned his head resting his cheek on the side with his eyes closed, "I said it's too early, and I'm going to throw you off a cliff," He said in a sleepy voice, making him sound sexier than he already did.

She kept running her hand up and down his back, unnoticeably making a shiver go up his spine, "Then I guess I'll be doing all the work then, just relax and enjoy," She threw her leg over, straddling him from behind, and started kissing the nape of his neck. He sighed in content as she tongued his neck and made her way down his back, she moved down until she reached his lower back, something black caught her eye.

Marshall noticed she stopped her movements, "What's wrong?" He asked.

She squinted her eyes on the object, "Is that a… tattoo?" She felt his body stiffen, "It is isn't it?" The tattoo was an outline of a bat with intricate details on the wings.***If you look up 'tribal bat tattoo' on google images it's the third one on the top*. **"How is it I have never noticed this? I've seen you shirtless plenty of times.

He slammed his head back in the pillows and said more muffled words she couldn't understand, he turned his head again making his words more clear, "I usually change my form to cover it up, I got it 500 years ago when I was young and stupid, I hate it," He said in an angry voice.

"I think it's cute," She placed a kiss on top of it, "I think it's very you."

He huffed, "It's a fucking tramp stamp I got when I was drunk it's flipping annoying to have this thing," His skin shifted and his tattoo was replaced by his usual grey skin, "That's better."

"No, bring it back," She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him.

"Fi, I can't breathe," He choked out.

She ignored his pleas, "Come on bring it back, you don't have to be embarrassed or try to hide anything from me. Please?"

"Okay, fine," She let go and watched as his skin shifted again once more, revealing the tattoo he despised so much, making her let out a squeal in delight, "Now," He sat up and cupped her cheek, "Why don't we focus on my _other _body parts," He kissed her lips, but she pulled away, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to feel you need to hide things away from me, you can trust me with anything and I wouldn't judge you."

He sighed and swiped his bangs out of his eyes, "I know, it just makes me self-conscious," He said sheepishly.

Fionna snorted, "You, self-conscious? You're the most confident guy I know, you could let the whole world see you naked and not give a damn about what anyone says, but you feel insecure about one little tattoo?"

"Yeah I know it sounds ridiculous, but you won't understand unless you had one yourself," He said.

She kissed his cheek, "I guess you're right," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "We don't need to talk about that anymore, instead how about we recreate last night?" She challenged

He smirked, accepting the challenge, "I am going to rock your world so hard, the only thing you're going to remember is my name," They went on doing there… activity, unknowing to Marshall she had a plan brewing in her head.

…

Fionna was standing at an entrance of a tattoo parlor; she was debating whether or not it was actually a good idea. It was her idea, but she was hesitant to if she should go through with it or not. '_This is for Marshall, and besides it would be cute,' _with that reassuring thought she entered the parlor. The bell jingled behind her as she stepped up to the counter, which was occupied by a pale guy with a Mohawk, tattoos covering both his arms, and multiple piercings on his face. She approached the counter and cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Hello there Missy, what can I do for you?" He asked, she could catch the slightly flirty tone in his voice.

"I want a tattoo," She said.

He stood up from the counter and opened a curtain to a room, which she presumed where they gave people the tattoos, "Step right in side and we'll get started."

…

Fionna came back to Marshalls house later in the day, the tattoo needed to be covered for at least five hours, she could only thank that Cake still occupied the house. She stepped inside, without knocking because after the many times she came here she no longer needed to, and heard the water running upstairs. '_He must be taking a shower,' _she decided to eat something until he was done, she didn't want to interrupt him, even to this day it gave her shivers. She poked her head in the refrigerator, apples, cherries, strawberries, and red peppers. She opened the freezer finding red velvet cake batter ice cream, she took the carton and grabbed a spoon and started eating straight from it. After a few minutes she heard the water stop running, she placed the ice cream back in the freezer and went upstairs finding him shirtless wearing his usual jeans and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Marsh," She said making him almost jump out of his skin, he relaxed seeing it was just her.

"Oh, hi Fionna I didn't know you were back," He saw a bandage cover the left side of her chest, "What happened to you?"

"Come closer," He did what she said and walked closer to her, slowly she removed the bandage until it was completely off; Marshall almost did a double take.

Fionna had got a tattoo that was almost exactly like his; the only difference was that it was smaller, on the left side of her chest, where her heart was.

"You didn't have to do this," He said, still slightly shocked.

"I wanted to," She pulled him closer to her, "I didn't want you to feel insecure about yourself anymore, so now I have one. Besides, this way it makes it more clear that I'm yours."

"Well when you say it like that," He pulled them even closer till their faces were inches apart, "Then who am I to complain?" He kissed her, "Mmm, red velvet," He continued to kiss her which leaded into a make-out session, which leaded into clothes flying everywhere. I don't think I need to explain anymore.

* * *

I don't know why, but I always pictured Marshall with a tramp stamp, don't you think? I mean the guys a rock star, he should at least have one tattoo.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	25. A new couch and Showers

"Urg, this thing is so heavy," Fionna complained.

"Almost there, just a little more… okay drop," Marshall commanded.

They both dropped at the same time, not having any more strength in their arms.

Fionna wiped the sweat off her brow, "Man that was exhausting," She let her body collapse on the new couch, with her legs dangling on the arm rest.

Marshall also collapsed and had his legs dangling on the other arm rest, their heads right next to each other's, "That is true, but dang this is so damn comfortable, it makes the hauling it into the house worth it."

"I agree, but we still need to do something about that one," She pointed to the rock hard couch that was in the far corner in the living room.

"Eh, we'll set it on fire later," He said casually, "For now let's just stay on this couch sent from heaven".

"Sounds like a plan," She hummed as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the couch cushions. She crinkled her nose as she smelled something rank, she opened her eyes and sniffled once again and figured out the smell was coming from Marshall.

She slapped him on the chest, "Dude you stink."

He took a whiff of himself to confirm that he did smell rather, funky, "Yeah well you're a sweaty mess."

He was right, Fionna's body was engulfed in sweat, from helping move the heavy couch, and it was not a delightful smell either, "Well you're no better," She said referring to his sweat covered shirt, he was a little out of shape.

"Hmm, so we both are a sweaty, and smelly mess, what to do, what to do?" She knew where he was going with this, she could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Do you suppose we shower together?" She asked.

"Well if you insist," He said pretending that wasn't what he had already planned.

They both, begrudgingly, got up from the heavenly sofa and moved up to his bedroom; that was connected to his bathroom.

Marshall started the water and began to strip down until he was free of his sweaty clothing and hopped in. Fionna followed suit and got out of her gross clothes and got in with him. His head was near the shower nozzle soaking his hair, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed light kissed on his shoulders.

Her kisses ingnited little sparks throughout his body, "Fi, if you keep at it then we'll just stay dirty and we would just be wasting water."

She stopped what she was doing and grabbed his shampoo bottle, dapping some of it in her hands, and then massaging it in his scalp, "I never would have thought you would turn down the opportunity to have an intimate session."

"That might be the nicest way you can say having sex," He laughed at his own joke, "And besides if we kept at it daily then you wouldn't be able to keep up, I'm just making sure that your stamina is high enough so we can keep at it. But you should know it's really hard on me."

She rolled her eyes as he moved to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, "Maybe I could only prohibit sex once a month."

"I can wait as long as you want the question is can you?" He said smugly as he scrubbed some shampoo in her hair.

She scoffed and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, "Of course I can, I'm only concerned for you because if I didn't give you any action for a long time then you'll have to go back to using your right hand to relief yourself."

He shrugged, "Or I could force you, you know how pervasive I can be."

"And be that I'm guessing you mean binding my hands together on the headboard with your studded belt and forcefully ripping off my clothes?" She turned off the water and dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her.

"You know me so well," He said as he dried himself and ran a towel through his hair, then wrapping in around his waist.

She picked up her clothes and sniffed to smell the sweat on it, "Do you think I can borrow something of your?"

"Or you can just stay in that," He suggested flirtingly.

"Or I could just walk around here wearing nothing," He opened his mouth, "Not happening."

He closed his mouth and rummaged through his drawers and found some sports shorts, and a plain white V-neck, "Here."

"Thanks," She took them from him and put them on, they were a little baggy on her, but the felt so comfortable she didn't care.

Marshall put on a black T shirt and some checkered pajama pants, because it was starting to darken outside, "So what do you suggest we do now?"

She rubbed her chin then got an idea, "Movie night on the new couch?"

He smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Marshall Finally got a new couch, halleluiah! Am I right? So my inspiration is kind of down sizing so it would help me a lot if you guys gave me some suggestions maybe, it would help a lot. And fun fact this is the 25th chapter of the story, it's the longest one I have ever done, and I'm still going, if I reached 100 views on this I think I would just start dancing and screaming all day, and every day for a week. In other news this story has received 9,000 views, going for that 10,000.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	26. Surprises and a whole lot of Symptoms

Fionna was in the Candy Kingdom hospital, on a hospital bed, with Marshall by her side with an anticipating look on her face.

"You okay?" Marshall asked noticing her worried expression.

"Yeah, just a little anxious," She said in a shaken voice.

He gave her a caring smile and held her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, trying to comfort her, "Hey, whatever it is, if there is anything, I be right there with you," He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her gingerly on the cheek, "I love you."

She smiled giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you too."

At that moment Nurse Pound Cake came in with a clip board in her hand.

Fionna held Marshalls hand tightly, he squeezed back for reassurance, "Well, what is it, what's wrong with me?" She asked, feeling extremely nervous.

"Well Fionna, the results came back from your tests, you're-"

WAIT!

So you're all probably wondering right now how they ended up here, well let me send you back to where it all began… and by that I mean the being of that week.

Day 1

Fionna woke up with the morning with the urge to vomit; she hurried to the bathroom, almost tripping on the rug, and threw up the contents from last night's dinner. She could tell you one thing spaghetti does not taste good coming back up.

"Honey you okay?" Cake came rushing in looking concerned.

Fionna lifted her head after spewing out what was left in her stomach and flushed it down, "Yeah, just an upset stomach is all," She said forcing a smile.

Cake looked skeptical for a moment, but let the subject drop, "Okay, if you say so, get dress breakfast is almost ready," She left to tend to her bacon pancakes.

While Fionna was getting dressed she couldn't help but think to why she had the urge to throw up, especially since her stomach had felt a little uneasy for a few days.

Day 2

Fionna and Marshall were watching a movie on BMO, Marshall was glued on it, Fionna on the other hand was clutching her stomach trying to find a comfortable position, which she had no success.

Marshall noticed her discomfort and paused the movie, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really uncomfortable, and my stomach is cramping really badly," She said fidgeting around.

"Are you on your peri-"

"NO!" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "I'm just having some tummy trouble, that's all."

He pulled her into his lap and placed his cool hand on her stomach, "Is this any better?"

"Yeah, that helps a lot," She leaned into him relaxing at his touch.

He kissed her on the forehead and resumed the movie.

Day 3

Fionna was eagerly looking through the fridge and brought out a jar of mayonnaise, she then reached into the cupboards and pulled out a package of mini powdered donuts. In an instance she dipped a donut into the jar of mayonnaise, coating the outside, and pooped it into her mouth. She moaned at the delightful taste.

"That is just wrong," Cake said walking by.

She shrugged, "It's actually not that bad," She grabbed another donut, dipping it into the mayo and popped it into her mouth.

Cake placed a paw over her mouth trying not to gag, "Well I'm off to the Grocery Kingdom."

She perked up, "Oh, could you make sure to get some red gummy bears, tomato juice, liquorish, strawberries, cherries, apples, red velvet cake, strawberry ice cream, and red peppers please?"

Cake stared at her like she just grew a second head, "Anything else you want with that?"

"Oh yeah, and pickles," She added.

Caked nodded still looking at her strangely, "I'll be back later," She gathered some gold coins and left.

Fionna went back to eating her mayonnaise covered powdered donuts.

Day 4

Fionna was sitting on the couch playing BMO, when her tiny person on the screen died. She threw her controller violently and flipped over the table, sending poor BMO to the ground.

BMO stood up grunting from falling on the ground, "Ow that hurt my circuits."

Fionna scooped the little machine in her arms and had tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry I hurt you BMO."

BMO gave her a strange look at her behavior, "Um, that's okay Fionna, I'm okay, do you want to play again?"

"No thanks," She set the table back up and set BMO on top of it, "I think I'm going to lay down, or better yet take a nap," She said as she rubbed her head, "I've suddenly got a pounding headache," She grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water and headed upstairs.

BMO watched her in confusion then shrugged and began playing the game Fionna was previously playing.

Day 5

Fionna was looking at herself from all angles of the mirror; she thought her stomach was looking a little puffy.

"Hello, Fionna are you here?" She heard her boyfriend call out.

"Yeah Marsh, I'm upstairs," She said as she was still examining her figure.

Marshall floated to her side as she was lifting her shirt slightly, "Wha'cha doing?"

"Marshall, be honest, does it look like I gained weight?" She asked slightly blushing.

He froze, he has noticed at she was getting a little more… plump, but he didn't want to risk having his balls removed, "No of course not."

She sent him a nasty glare, "Don't lie to me Marshall; I know that I'm getting more chubby."

"That's not so bad, I like curvy girls," He slapped a hand over his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He sighed knowing that he had just said something you should never say to a girl. He pulled her close to him and leaned his head against hers, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, "What I was trying to say was that, you're beautiful no matter what, and I love you," He silently prayed it was enough to make her forget about the thing he said.

She turned her head and kissed his nose, "I love you too."

He let out a sigh of relieve in his head.

"Is it that noticeable that I've gained weight?"

He mentally groaned.

Day 6

Marshall was mindlessly strumming his base; Fionna was listening intently and focusing on his face. His features were so relaxed as he aimlessly played his instrument, he looked really angelic at that moment, which was ironic considering the fact that he was half demon. He stopped playing and opened his gorgeous scarlet eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

She flung his base out of the way placing each of her legs between his waist, straddling him, and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Marshall's eyes widened at her sudden intimacy, but he eventually closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him kissing back with the same passion.

She was the first one to break the kiss, disconnecting their lips with a sloppy 'pop' noise, and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Fi, I'm all for things unexpected, but this is ridiculous," He teased.

"Shut up," She said as she removed his shirt and attacked his nipples with her mouth, he let out a moan when he felt her suck and tug on each one with her teeth.

She detached herself and wasted no time getting his pants, and her own clothes off. She forcefully slipped his cock inside of her; Marshall groaned and gripped her hips making her go deeper. Fionna went to his bite marks, biting down on them hardly, he came in her as she was doing so, she came shortly after him collapsing on his chest panting heavily.

"Marshall I think something's wrong with me."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but…" She punched him in the gut.

Present

Fionna was in the Candy Kingdom hospital, on a hospital bed, with Marshall by her side with an anticipating look on her face.

"You okay?" Marshall asked noticing her worried expression.

"Yeah, just a little anxious," She said in a shaken voice.

He gave her a caring smile and held her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, trying to comfort her, "Hey, whatever it is, if there is anything, I be right there with you," He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her gingerly on the cheek, "I love you."

She smiled giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you too."

At that moment Nurse Pound Cake came in with a clip board in her hand.

Fionna held Marshalls hand tightly, he squeezed back for reassurance, "Well, what is it, what's wrong with me?" She asked, feeling extremely nervous.

"Well Fionna, the results came back from your tests, you're pregnant."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Those two have done it so many times it was bound to happen sooner or later. I put in this cliff hanger for a reason, I want you all to tell me what name you want the baby to have, or babies if enough people vote. You can even send me a description of what the baby will be like; hair, species, personality, etc. I give this gift to you because this story has receives more than 10,000 views! I'm still freaking out about it.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	27. Tears and Passing out

Four months has gone by quicker than expected, after Marshall recovered from the shock, and his black out once he heard the news, he suggested that Fionna come and move in with him, so there family would be together. Family, a word Marshall would never think of, let alone starting one, and to say he was terrified would be an understatement. However that all changed when they were getting Fionna's first ultra sound…

2 months earlier:

Fionna had a portion of her shirt lifted up, she was lying on a hospital bed, and Marshall was in a chair next to her. She had a calm, happy smile on her face; Marshall on the other hand was expressionless, mind the fact that he was all jittery on the inside, but more on the anxiety side.

Nurse Pound Cake came in with a bottle of blue gel in her hand, "Fionna I'm going to put this gel on your stomach so we can see what's going on, on the ultra sound, it might be a little cold. She squirted some of the gel on her stomach, which was indeed cold, then she took out an examining thing and pushed it against her stomach. All three of them looked on the monitor, the picture was fuzzy at first, but then it cleared, "There it is." The screen showed the form of the baby, which was very small, showing it's little arms and legs.

Fionna looked at the screen and almost started tearing up, there it was, her baby, she gripped onto Marshall's hand, "That's our baby Marshall."

Marshall almost didn't hear her considering the fact that he was glued, almost mesmerized by the monitor, he felt warm and fuzzy on the inside knowing that there was a little one growing inside her stomach.

The nurse tilted the examining tool and both could hear a '_thump, thump, thump,' _sound, "That's the babies heart beat," She concluded.

Once Marshall heard the sound of his baby's heartbeat he swore he could feel his own heart beating.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Fionna asked Nurse Pound Cake.

"It's a little too early for that, maybe come in in another few months and we can tell by then," The nurse pulled out something from the machine, she handed it to Fionna, "Babies first picture," She said.

Fionna looked at it in amazement, she noticed Marshall has been quiet since they got there, "What are you thinking Marshall?"

Marshall stared down at the picture before him, then he finally spoke, "I'm just taking it all in," His voice was shaky; he felt tears well up in his eyes the more he looked at the picture.

"Marshall are you crying?" Fionna said, slightly amused.

He sniffled, barely keeping it together, "I'm just really excited, we're going to have our own little baby, and soon I'm gonna be a Daddy," He waved his hands on his eyes, "Oh my God it's all coming to me."

"Oh Marshy," She pulled him in a hug kissing his forehead and rubbing his back, both of them looking at the picture. Tears kept running down his face, Fionna could feel tears welling up in her eyes as well, "Dang it Marsh, now you're making me cry," They spent the remainder of their day holding each other and looking over the picture of their baby.

End

Now Fionna and Marshall were back at the hospital, for their second time to see if their baby was a boy or a girl. And unlike last time _both _of them were excited, Fionna was on the hospital bed eagerly waiting, along with Marshall who was sitting next to her.

"Marshall are you hopping for a boy or a girl?" She said not being able to contain her excitement.

"As long as it's healthy then I'll be happy with either, but I am leaning towards a girl," He said, "What about you?"

"Hm, I was more for a boy," She said, "But as you said as long as it's healthy I'm happy with either."

The nursecame in with the same gel she used last time, "Are you two ready to know if your baby's a boy or a girl?" She asked the giddy couple.

Fionna eagerly lifted her shirt, "Yes please."

The nurse chuckled and squirted the gel on her stomach and used her examining tool, once the view cleared the nurse noticed something, "Oh my."

"What is something wrong?" Marshall asked with concern in his voice.

"No there's nothing wrong with them their perfect," She said.

Marshall breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good- wait did you say them?"

Nurse Pound Cake smiled, "Congratulations, you two are having twins, a boy and a girl."

Fionna squealed and hugged Marshall tightly, "Oh my God, Marshall we're having twins!"

Marshall was frozen, twins, two, not just one.

"Marshall you okay you don't look so good," Fionna's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," He said still shocked, "Just… processing." Was the last thing her said before everything went black.

"Marshall?" Fionna shook him, he was out like a light; she rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you Marsh?"

* * *

Twins, boy and girl, now you guys have the opportunity to vote for the names this is what I'm thinking so far…

**Boy: Zayne, Cameron, Vincent, Ray, James, Benjamin, Marvin, Cole**

**Girl: Valentina, Kali, May-Leigh, Raven, Victoria, Clair, Zandra, Marie**

Those are my ideas, but you guys can still give me name that you want, but this is something for you guys can vote on. This is my gift for the fact that this story has received more that 11,000 views!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	28. Kicks and Parenting clubs

Fionna was sitting on the couch eating pickles and strawberry ice cream and Marshall was watching intently, which was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

She met his intense gaze, "What?" She said with a slight irritation in her voice.

He smiled, "Nothing I just find it cute how you stuff your face," He said placing his hands on her face.

She shrugged them off, "Oh please, I'm nearly indulging myself in random food that I put together."

"I still think that's cute, especially sense you eat a lot," He teased.

She playfully slapped him on the back of his head, "Shut up," She patted her big five month stomach, "I'm eating for three now and that's not easy keeping them satisfied. And if there anything like you their going to be a handful."

He rubbed her stomach from the side of her hip to the side of her breast, "They'll be a handful if their like you too."

She giggled and nodded, agreeing, then she clutched her stomach feeling something different.

"What is it?" Marshall asked curious.

A big smile grew on her face, "I think that was the baby's kicking," She said excitedly, rubbing her hand on the spot, "Come on feel it," She grabbed his hand and placed it on the original spot.

A second later he felt a single kick, "Whoa," His eyes widened, he felt another kick on the opposite side of his stomach, "Why hello there little ones," He said softly to her stomach.

"Awe," She ran her hands through his head, "I think they know it's you."

He poked where he had felt the kick, and he felt a kick back, then he poked the other side, and he felt another kick back.

Fionna huffed as she felt he unborn kids kick every time Marshall pokes at a random spot, "Alright, dude, knock it off."

"I can't help it, it's fun," He kept poking and he kept getting kicks back, "It's like a game."

She groaned as he kept poking, "Well can you cut it out?" She said irritated.

"Ooh Mommy's getting cranky," He said to their unborn children.

She felt a double kick that time, "I think I already found one thing that our children have in common with you, you all like to rile me up," She got two kicks in response.

Marshall chuckled, "Like Father like daughter and son," He placed a kiss on her stomach.

"You got that right," She sighed, "You know we really haven't gone out that much, we should do something."

He raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, something, I might not be able to move a lot but I hate being cooped up in the house doing nothing but eat and sleep."

"And complain," He added.

She snorted back laughter, "Yes and complain," Her face lit up, "I just got an idea."

He was slightly nervous as to what she was thinking of doing, "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"We could sign up for one of those parenting clubs; you know the one for new expecting parents?" She suggested.

"Uh, are you sure, wouldn't you rather do something else?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like anything else that isn't that."

She rolled her eyes, "I know it sound ridiculous, but at least it would give us the opportunity to get out of the house, please," She said making her big puppy dog eyes.

How could he ever deny a face like that, she even gave a lip quiver, "I'm not going win am I?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

He sighed, "Didn't think so."

…

"Will everyone please take a seat," The male instructor said.

Fionna and Marshall sat in a random spot in a circle around the other expecting parents.

"I would like to thank you all for attending to our club, I'm your instructor Tony, now this club is not for you to feel pressured, it is for the couples to discuss what it's like when you're expecting your first child, and to share what you go through. It's like gossiping, but even more fun. The first thing that I like to do is for people to introduce themselves and get to know each other better, how about we start with the newcomers," He gestured to Marshall and Fionna.

They both stood up, "Um, Hi I'm Fionna," She said awkwardly.

"And I'm Marshall Lee," He said plainly and they both sat back down.

"Oh in the present of the Vampire King and Heroine of Aaa, we must applaud to that," Tony got the whole group to clap for them, "Now since your new here why don't you be the first to explain what your experience has been for you both hmm?"

"Well for one thing it was awful having to throw up every couple hours," Fionna said.

"Especially when it goes on all night, whoever named it morning sickness I want to punch the living daylights out of," Everyone laughed at Marshall's comment.

"Oh my God and I feel tired all the time."

"I usually have to carry her around everywhere."

"And the kicks, the first one was wonderful, but after that it gets painful, and he only encourages it," She tilted her head towards Marshall.

He just shrugged, "What can I say they love me."

"They?" Tony questioned, "Oh you two are having twins."

"Oh yes," Marshall said.

"Well I congratulate you both, now who wants to go next?"

…

Fionna and Marshall both passed out on their bed, both exhausted from the day's events, "You know, that whole going to a parent club sounded like a good idea at the time," Fionna said.

"You were the one that suggested it," Marshall pointed out.

"Yeah, that was a stupid idea, we should've stayed home," Fionna said.

"Amen, we should get in our pajamas," Marshall stood up and stripped down to his boxers.

Fionna groaned not wanting to get up.

"Come on Fi, don't be lazy," He edged on, "Or else I'm going to have to change you myself."

She threw off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her underwear and bra, "There."

He smiled and laid back in bed and looked over her body, "Mm, hello there sexy," He purred.

She scoffed, "Please I'm huge."

He looked over her with a caring, compassion, and love, "Then you're the sexiest, pregnant, woman alive."

She smiled, wondering how she got so lucky, "I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her on the lips, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She said back.

"And good night little ones," He said kissing her stomach.

She soon fell asleep, meanwhile Marshall stayed up looking at her stomach, thinking about what it will be like in a couple of months, he gave one more kiss on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested her cheek against her stomach and sighed in content, "I love you, both of you," He whispered, he felt one more kick before he fell asleep.

* * *

Once again here is the list of names:

**Boy: Zayne, Cameron, Vincent, Ray, James, Benjamin, Marvin, Cole**

**Girl: Valentina, Kali, May-Leigh, Raven, Victoria, Clair, Zandra, Marie**

Review, please!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	29. Hannah Abadeer and Deals

Marshall and Fionna were heading back to their house; they had just gone out to dinner at an Italian restaurant, because Marshall felt it would be nice to treat Fionna nicely. That and it gave a good excuse to get out of the house, but mostly for the first one.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner Marshall," Fionna said.

He smiled, "Well I know that the kids have been a little troublesome lately," He patted her now seveth month pregnant stomach, "So I thought you deserved it."

She swung their entwined hands together and pecked him on the cheek, "You're so good to me."

They made it to the porch, "Good enough to pay for two plates of spaghetti," He said as he opened the door.

"Hey, shut it," She said teasingly.

He laughed then switched the light on.

"Oh good you're back."

Marshall let out a scream in surprise when he found his Mom, Hannah Abadeer, sitting on the couch, "Mom what are you doing here... again?"

"To say hello of course," She eyed Fionna's stomach, "And to see how my grand babies are doing."

Marshall groaned, as Fionna giggled, "Mom you were just here three weeks ago, and their not due for another two months."

She shrugged, "That's doesn't mean I can't come over."

"Yeah Marshall be nice" Fionna said taking a seat next to Hannah.

"Dear do you mind giving us a moment?" Hannah asked her son.

He sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll give you guys three hours," He said walking out the door.

"So, where did you guys go tonight?" Hannah asked.

"He took me to an Italian restaurant," She gushed.

"Ooh that sounds nice."

"Yeah, he's so great he didn't even complain when I ordered two plates of spaghetti, and eat all the breadsticks," She said sheepishly.

"Oh that nothing, when I was pregnant with Marshall I could empty the fridge in 30 minutes flat."

"That sounds like it sucks," Fionna commented.

"It was, but when I finally held him in my arms it was all worth it," She said happily.

"About that I've been meaning to ask you what's it like giving birth?"

"Honestly, it's the worst pain you can ever experience; and the contractions you get beforehand aren't that pleasant either. My advice if they offer you something to numb the pain, take it," She said seriously.

Fionna nodded, "Got it," She smiled mischievously, "So did you bring any of Marshall's baby pictures."

Hannah giggled and took out a stack of pictures, "Of course," She brought one picture out of the stack, "Here is one when he was one month old," The picture showed a tiny Marshall on the floor with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Awe, he's so cute," Fionna cooed, "I hope my son is as cute as he is."

"Well I got plenty more."

_Three hours later_

Marshall returned to Fionna and his Mom drinking tea and giggling to each other.

Hannah noticed her son, "Oh hi Marshall, Fionna and I were just talking about you," They were giggling again.

Marshall wanted to say something, but decided against it, "You know what; I don't even want to ask."

Hannah stood up and straightened her skirt, "Well I better be going, it was nice visiting as always," She created a portal and went through it, leaving Fionna and Marshall alone.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Marshall asked.

Fionna smirked, "Nothing."

"Did she show you my baby pictures?"

She gave him an innocent look, "Maybe."

He groaned, "I hate it when she does that."

"Awe don't be embarrassed Marsh," She patted him on the back, "It's just a Mom thing."

"It's an annoying Mom thing."

"Yeah, but you were so cute when you were little," She said in a baby voice.

"Shut it!"

_The next morning_

Fionna and Marshall were eating breakfast, waffles with strawberries, Marshall eating only strawberries. Fionna seemed to be lazily eating her food and almost dozing off.

"Fionna?" Marshall said noticing her drowsy behavior.

She perked up hearing her voice, "Hm, yeah?"

"You okay, you look kind of tired."

She let out a loud yawn, "The kids kept kicking all night, so I didn't sleep that well."

"Yeah I didn't really sleep well either," Marshall said.

"What, you looked so comfortable cuddling with your stuffed bear," She teased.

"I was not cuddling it, I was simply testing it for the kids," He lamely excused.

Fionna was not convinced at all, "Yeah I'm not buying it," She looked down at her huge belly, "Have you ever waked up one morning not being able to see your feet?"

"I can say that I have," He said.

"Oh course not, you were just born skinny," She teased.

"Hey, this is all muscle," He lifted his arm sleeve and flexed showing off his 'guns'.

She shook her head, "Nope your just skin and bones."

"Excuse me?" He placed one hand on his hip.

She giggled no longer able to keep it up, "Oh come on Marsh you know I'm just teasing you."

"That's another thing you don't tease me, I tease you," He declared.

"No that's how it used to work, welcome to the other side bitch."

He fake gasped, "Did you dare call me what I think you just called me?"

"Yep," She said proudly.

"Well I hope you don't talk that way in front of the little ones," He placed his hands on either side of her stomach.

"I won't, but you on the other hand will need to watch your mouth," She placed her hands on top of Marshall's.

"Point taken, you know we should start thinking about names, I already have a great girl name," He pointed out.

"Really, what is it?" Fionna asked.

He smirked, "It's a secret."

"Alright, we'll make a deal, I'll name our son, and you can name our daughter, sound good," She held her hand out.

He shook her hand, "We have a deal, Bunny."

* * *

The babies will be coming soon, I just need more people to vote on the names, here they are again:

**Boy: Zayne, Cameron, Vincent, Ray, James, Benjamin, Marvin, Cole**

**Girl: Valentina, Kali, May-Leigh, Raven, Victoria, Clair, Zandra, Marie**

I have gotten many votes, but I still want some more to make it official.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	30. Announcement!

Sorry to disappoint all of you fellow viewers, but this is not another chapter.

IT'S AN ANOUNCEMENT!

So next chapter will most likely be when the twins will be born, remember they will be a boy and a girl. So for all who have read this story up to this point know that I have gave you names to vote on. Now I have gotten a lot of votes for the twins, and their pretty solid, but I'm not going to say yet. But I want more people to participate so this is what I'm going to do...

I'm going to keep this chapter up until August 6th, and all the votes I have till then will add up and next chapter will reveal which name won. Think of it as a contest, and the prize is reading in the story that the name you voted on will be in the story. So now I present the names...

**Boy: Zayne, Cameron, Vincent, Ray, James, Benjamin, Marvin, Cole**

**Girl: Valentina, Kali, May-Leigh, Raven, Victoria, Clair, Zandra, Marie**

Vote one for the boy, and one for the girl. If I get enough votes it will be featured in the story. So get to voting!

And because I can...

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	31. False alarms and New additions

Fionna was now the full nine months pregnant, the baby's was due two days ago, so how are they doing now?

"I want you both out of me right know." Fionna said angrily to her, still, unborn kids.

Yeah the twins are late, causing irritations, back aches, short tempers, and headaches; and Fionna was doing worse.

"Fi." Marshall said trying to coax her unhappiness, "Please be patient, they're going to come when their ready."

"But I'm ready now," She said exasperated.

"I know, am I too." He placed a hand on her stomach, "But they're not, just think of when they will be."

She smiled, for the first time in two days, "Thanks Marshall, you always know what to say."

"Not only that, I can make you smile when you are in your grumpiest of moods." He said while pinching her cheeks.

She giggled and swatted his hand away, "Shut up." She clutched her stomach feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked concerned.

She felt another sharp pain and her breath quickened, "Marsh, fly me to the hospital, I think I'm in labor."

He didn't say another word and immediately picked her up and zoomed her to the Candy Kingdom.

_2 hours later_

Fionna and Marshall arrived back home exhausted from their round trip.

"Wow, you would think that I could tell between real labor and fake labor." Fionna said plopping down on the couch.

Marshall plopped down next to her and let out a big sigh, "I know, you guys gave me quite the scare." He said to her stomach.

She patted her stomach, "Yeah, Daddy was close to passing out again." She said teasingly.

"I was not."

She rolled her eyes, "You were hyperventilating so bad I thought you would."

"Shut up." He grumbled.

…

Over the next few days Marshall has been watching Fionna like a time bomb, Fionna had to remind him to eat, and she had to make sure he had gotten sleep. He was pretty much a wreck; whenever she held her stomach he'd ask her 'Are you alright?' When she woke in the morning she would find him staring at her and asking 'How did you sleep?' But the worst was when he started carrying her _everywhere, _the kitchen, the bedroom, the living room, even that bathroom for Globs sake! If he kept at it she swore she was going to get her sword out.

It was like every other morning, Fionna woke up and found Marshall staring at her, making her jump every single time and he asked; "How did you sleep?"

Normally she would say fine, and then he would carry her out of bed and to the kitchen wher he would start breakfast, not this time.

"Marshall we need to talk." She said firmly.

He froze up; those are four words that no one wants to hear in a relationship, "S-sure what's up?"

"Marsh, you've been more than I can handle, now I know that you're stressed out, I am too, but you are taking it way too far. Yes, we don't know when the twins will come, but watching my every movement is getting creepy. So I want you to relax until I actually feel something, can you do that?" She asked.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, maybe he was taking things too far, "Okay I'll relax."

She shook her head, "No, I want you to swear it, now repeat after me, 'I Marshall Lee Raymond Abadeer."

"I Marshall Lee Raymond Abadeer." He gritted through his teeth, he hated using his full name.

"Promise to keep it together."

"Promise to keep it together."

"I will stop worrying, and carrying me around everywhere, watching me sleep, and tense up every time I move on my own."

"I will stop worrying, and carrying me around everywhere, watching me sleep, and tense up every time I move on my own." He said quietly, "I love you Fionna."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Marshall."

…

After their little 'agreement' thing went back to normal, of course Marshall was still watching her, but he didn't overdo it like he has been. A whole week went by and still nothing, each day they were becoming more and more anxious. But then one night, when Fionna and Marshall were having dinner…

Fionna was chewing on a piece of chicken; they were having chicken soup, when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She arched her back trying to relieve the pain, only to breath in a sharp breath as she felt another pain shoot through her.

Marshall looked at her with concern, "Fi, what's wrong?"

Fionna held her breath quicken as the pain intensified, "Marsh, I think this is it."

His eyes widened, "Are you positive? This isn't another false alarm."

She let out a cry of pain feeling another one come, "This is it, I'm not kidding."

He didn't waste another minute he picked her up and flew her to the Candy Kingdom.

…

Fionna was in the Candy Kingdom hospital clutching on Marshall's hand feeling another contraction.

"Come on Fi you're doing good," He waited for a second before the seeing the monitor go down, "There you go the worst is over."

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yeah going down, way down." He assured her.

She relaxed feeling the contraction end, "Okay, I'm okay."

Nurse Pound Cake came in, "Hello Fionna, how the contractions coming?"

She took in a breath as another one came more painful than the others, "There coming quickly and painfully." She clutched Marshall's hand tighter.

The nurse nodded and checked how far along she was, "Your fully dilated, ten centimeters, it's time to push."

She took in giant breaths, "Okay I'm ready." She turned her head to Marshall, "Marshall."

He gave her a quick kiss and smiled brightly, "We're going to have our baby's tonight."

She smiled back, "Okay Fionna I need you to push now." She heard the nurse say.

She gave it all she got and pushed as hard as she could muster.

"Come on baby you got it." Marshall said.

"I can see the head; I need you to give one more big push." The nurse said.

Fionna pushed with all her strength, a minute later she heard a cry.

"It's a boy." The nurse exclaimed, she handed the newborn to another nurse, to get him cleaned up, and turned back to Fionna, "Now give me one more push."

With all the strength she had in her veins she pushed as hard as she could, a second later she heard another cry fill the room.

"It's a girl." She handed the baby to the nurse again, "Just wait for a bit and you can see them." The nurse said and walked away.

Marshall was beaming, he looked at Fionna, she looked exhausted and had sweat coming off her forehead, but other than that she was perfect. "You did it Fi." He kissed her forehead.

She gave him a weak smile back, "I know."

The nurse came back holding a baby in each hand, one in a pink blanket, and one in a blue blanket. She handed the one in the blue blanket to Fionna and the one in the pink blanket to Marshall, "I'll give you two some privacy." She said and walked out again.

Marshall pulled the blanket down to peek at his daughters face, he felt tears sting his eyes at the beauty before him. She had Fionna's skin tone, adorable chubby cheeks, thin black hair on top of her head, her ears were slightly pointed like his, and two little fangs. He looked over at Fionna, who was mesmerized by her son; he leaned over and took a closer look at him. He looked exactly like Marshall; he had his skin tone, his fuzzy black hair, his eyes were open, showing that they were red in color.

Marshall moved so he was sitting with Fionna on the hospital bed, "Their perfect." He said.

She took a moment to study her daughters face, her eyes were open, showing that they were crystal blue in color, "They're beautiful Marshall; so what name did you pick."

He looked down at his daughters face, tracing her cheeks making her giggle, "Raven, Raven Victoria." He said.

She smiled, "It suits her," She looked down at her son, "Cole."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Cole, his name is Cole, Cole Vincent." She concluded.

Marshall looked over at Cole, "That's a perfect name for him."

Marshall reached over and kissed Cole on the head, making him squirm, making him laugh, he then kissed Raven on the head, making her burst into another fit of giggles. He then kissed Fionna on the lips.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For making me a Daddy." He gave her the biggest smile he could.

She smiled back, "And thanks for making me a Mommy."

* * *

Raven Victoria and Cole Vincent are the winners! Since this story has gotten over 100 reviews I decided to give you guys an early update. Next chapters are Marshall and Fionna in parenthood, and let me explain so there's no confusion; Raven is half vampire, half human, and a quarter demon, she can suck the red out of things, and eat regular food, and she can go out in the sun. Cole is Half vampire half demon, like Marshall, and can do the same things Marshall can, and he can't go out in the sun. That's all I have to say about them.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	32. Peek-a-boo and Crying

"Marshall?" Fionna was sitting on the couch holding a, very distressed, Raven in her arms.

Marshall popped his head from the kitchen, holding Cole, "What?"

"Raven won't stop crying." Fionna said trying to calm her down.

"Did you feed her?" He asked.

She nodded, "I fed her, changed her, I don't know what else to do." She felt herself starting to cry too.

Sensing this Marshall quickly came up with an idea, "Give her to me."

They switched so Marshall had Raven and she had Cole, he sat Raven on the couch and covered his eyes.

"Where's the baby?" He uncovered his eyes, "Peek-a-boo there she is!" Raven stopped crying and looked at him in confusion.

He covered his eyes again, "Where's Raven?" He swiftly parted his hands, "Peek-a-boo there she is!" Raven smiled in amusement.

Marshall also smiled as he put his hands back over his eyes, "Where's Daddy?" He uncovered himself, "Peek-a-boo here I am!" Raven clapped her hands and giggled.

He placed his hands over his eyes, "Where's Daddy?" This time Raven reached out and pried his hands away from his face, "You found me!" He started tickling her stomach making her giggle even more.

Fionna watched in amusement when Cole started copying Marshall's movements, "I think someone else wants to play."

Marshall took Cole and placed him next to Raven and spent two hours playing peek-a-boo.

...

Fionna and Marshall were, once again, waking up to the sound of their crying babies. The groggily got out of their comfortable bed covers and went to the cribs, in the corner of their room; that Raven and Cole were in. Marshall picked up Cole while Fionna handled Raven.

"You know, putting the cribs in our room was a good idea in theory. But now I'm seriously questioning it." Marshall told Fionna while rocking Cole back in forth trying to calm him.

"Well Marshall you can't really blame them, they're only two weeks old." Fionna said while Raven was dozing off.

Marshall finally got Cole to stop crying and started rubbing the back of his head trying to coax him to sleep, "Dear God it's only been two week? It feels more like two months." He heard his son's even breaths and placed him back in his crib letting him sleep.

Fionna did the same and put Raven in her crib, "Alright, let's get back to bed, they should be fine for tonight." Fionna whispered, only to find Marshall face-planted on their bed snoring softly. She rolled her eyes and crawled back into bed, planting a kiss in the top of his head, and falling back into a deep slumber.

Taking care of a baby, especially when their twins, is exhausting. But they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being really short but my inspiration is slipping. And I am so sorry about the delay, it's become harder thinking of what to do for the next chapters. Summer is also slipping away in less than two weeks school will be back, and I'll be a sophomore. I am determined to give you guys a new chapter every day until summer ends, but if you don't get it then it means that I'm stumped. But I'll try my best, for you guys because you're all so incredible.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	33. Hide and go seek

"_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties_

_Put your slippers on your footies_

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Kitty hats and kitty hoodies"_

Marshall sang softly while rocking both Cole and Raven in each arm trying to put them down for their nap.

"_No stripes or poka-dots_

_Feather grey and feather soft_

_Baby pink or baby blue_

_All the drawstrings you can… chew"_

He let out a huge sigh of relief, seeing them completely passed out; he carefully placed Cole in his crib, where he cuddled with his blanket peacefully. Once Raven was set inside her crib he floated down to the living room and laid on the couch feeling as if his body was full of lead.

The only thing running through Marshall's mind was, '_Next time Fionna will be stuck watching them.'_

This morning

"Okay so diapers, baby food, baby shampoo, some new baby clothes, am I missing anything?" Fionna questioned looking at the list.

"Yeah, some more of those teething toys, their teeth are coming in and their chewing on everything." Marshall said lifting up a book with miniature bite marks.

"Right teething toys." She said while righting it down, "Now are you sure you'll be okay with them all by yourself?" She asked concerned.

"Fi, you've left me with them alone plenty of times I can handle it." He reassured her.

"But that was before they learned how to crawl and climb on top of things. And you know how much Raven likes playing hide and seek; I will never know how she managed to climb on top of the roof. Plus Cole loves hiding things from us; I still can't find my hat."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He pulled out her old bunny hat that was now very dusty, "I found this in the attic."

She snatched it from him, undusted it, and placed it on her head, "That's what I'm concerned about, they're getting into a lot of mischief lately, they might push you over the edge."

He rolled his eyes at her comment, "Are you forgetting that I'm like the king of mischief? Besides they're still sleeping so I'll be prepared."

"Okay, you're right, I over worry sometimes; but remember if they are too much trouble for you then you should-"

"Call Cake and ask her to help." He said finishing her sentence and pushing her out the door, "I got her number and I have yours I am all set." He said as she was a foot out the door.

"Alright, but don't forget-"He slammed the door before she could finish her sentence.

He smiled to himself and put both hands on his hips, "Too much to handle? Pfft, I'll show her, I don't need any help taking care of my babies." He checked the time, which was 10:05, "Speaking of which those little buggers should be waking up soon." He floated upstairs to find Raven and Cole, both on his bed, with them playing peek-a-boo with the blanket; that was their favorite game. He silently chuckled to himself and leaped onto the bed joining them, pulling them in with one in each arm, "Hey guys, Mommy's going to be out for a while so it's just going to be the three of us." He tickled their tummy's making them both giggle.

Marshall felt a tiny pull on his sleeve; he looked down to realize it was Raven, "Yes Rea-Rea?" He said using his nickname for her.

She grew a devilish look on her face and swiftly moved out of her his arm and seemed to vanish.

He sighed knowing where this was headed, "Well Cole looks like we're gonna have to look for your sister." He said to his son.

However Cole had a different thing in mind, matching his Daddy's smirk he too wiggled out of his grip and vanish in thin air.

Marshall tugged on his hair, "Great, now I have to hunt Cole down too." He first looked under his bed; nope. He checked his bathroom; nada. He floated down to the kitchen and looked through all the drawers; nothing. He heard a faint giggle and smirked, '_Got one.' _He turned invisible and quietly floated into the living room; he heard the giggles come from under the couch. Still invisible he crouched down on the floor and found Cole with a hand covering his mouth trying to contain himself, and failing at it. Deciding to make this fun for him he turned visible and let out a, "Boo!"

Cole let out a small yelp causing him to accidently hit his head on the couch.

Marshall became concerned when he heard him sniffling; he carefully brought him out from underneath the couch, "Oh Cole." He said seeing a bruise starting to for on his forehead. He kissed the spot tenderly, "I'm sorry for making you hit your head, but you shouldn't hide from me in the first place." Cole looked at him with a face that said, 'I'm sorry Daddy'. "Oh, I could never stay mad at that face." He said kissing his cheek, "Now how about we find your sister?" He said excitedly, Cole eagerly nodded.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Cole furred his brows a bit, to what Marshall and Fionna call his 'Thinking Face', then a light bulb went off in his head and pointed downwards.

Marshall raised an eyebrow, "Under the house?" He guessed.

Cole nodded giving him an affirmative look, "Well if you're sure." Marshall took a few steps out the door, while still carrying Cole, "Raven…" Marshall called out, "Come out, come out where ever you are…" He set Cole down on the door mat and cautiously peeked under the-

_Squirt!_

Marshall jumped back rubbing his eyes, blinking the water away he saw Raven sitting in a puddle, under the house, with water dripping down her chin. He started laughing and picked her out of the water, "Okay, okay you got me, you managed to prank your old man. I'm very proud." She smiled cheeky.

"Alright I better get you cleaned up." He said taking note of her soiled clothes, he started floating towards the door but stopped seeing that Cole wasn't on the door mat, "That's weird I could have sworn I set him-" He stopped mid-sentence feeling something wet hit the back of his neck. He turned his head looking down finding Cole behind him, also with his clothes soaked and water dripping down his chin.

He laughed, again, and scooped him up, "Pranked by both my kids in one day, Daddy is very impressed." He took one whiff of both of them and crinkled his nose, "You both need baths; immediately." He declared.

While he had his back turned adjusting the temperature in the sink, Raven and Cole both shared devious grins fist bumped, they definitely take after their Dad.

After their bath was done, Marshall sang them Fionna's lullaby song and got them to sleep, and he plopped himself in the spot he was now.

"Hello, I'm home." He heard Fionna's voice echo off the walls with the sound of bags being placed on the counter. She walked into the living room finding Marshall on the couch, "Marshall?"

He turned his head and gave her a lopsided smile, "Hey Fi."

"Marsh, what's up with you, you look exhausted." She sniffed the air, "And what's that smell?"

He sniffed himself and realized that the smell of murky water was still on him, "Sorry that's me. The kids and I were playing a game of hide and seek… outside; and we might have got a little wet."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him, "I told you to call me if there was any trouble."

"There wasn't I swear." He said defensively.

She could tell by the way he was acting childish that he was worn out; she decided it would be better to let him get some rest… and question him about it later. "I see that you're pretty tired so you can rest up and I'll take charge." She said running her fingers through his hair; knowing it relaxes him.

He purred under her touch and buried his head in the cozy couch cushions, "You're the best."

"I know." She kissed his forehead, letting sleep over taking him immediately.

* * *

School is coming up in just a few days, I'm dreading going to gym class. I hate working out. But that doesn't stop me from giving you guys chapters. And I personally like this one, Raven and Cole are so bad, I love it.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	34. Weddings and Endings

Well everyone this will be the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank all the people who left me a review and helped me continue and make me come up with wacky scenario's that are completely random yet so fun to right. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Fionna was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Wow you look really pretty Mommy." Her now four year old daughter Raven said, wearing a short dark purple dress that had sparkles on top.

Fionna twirled around in her dress, a fitted white gown with lace straps and a red sash with a bow in the middle. Her make-up was simple, golden eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and red lipstick for an extra pop.

"Thank you sweetie, you look very lovely as well." She said fluffing up Ravens slightly wavy black hair that went down to her chin.

Raven made a small noise of disapproval, "I hate wearing this dress, and why do I have to wear this stuff on my eyes it's very itchy." She said rubbing her eyes in discomfort.

"Don't rub it, it'll get ruined and you'll look like a raccoon." Fionna said fixing her mascara, "I don't need my flower girl looking like an animal." She said humorously.

"And why do I have to be the flower girl, why did I have to be stuck with the most girly job there is." Raven said swinging her basket filled with rose petals back and forth annoyingly, with a few falling out.

"Because the flower girl has to be a very beautiful girl, and that is you." Fionna said poking her daughter on the nose.

"But I'm not as beautiful as you." Raven said looking up at her with her vibrant red eyes, just like her Dad's.

Fionna giggled at her little girl's innocence, "You are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." She said tucking a stand of hair behind her pointed ears.

"That's what Daddy says." Raven said.

"Well you know your Daddy; he can be quite the push over when it comes to his _bad _little girl." Fionna said using Marshall's nickname for her.

"Well of course, I mean who could say no to me?" Raven questioned smugly, she was defiantly half her Dad.

Fionna slightly rolled her eyes at her similarity to Marshall, "Okay, no need to get smug with me, that's Daddy's job, why don't you find your brother and come back when the ceremony will be ready to start?"

"Okay!" Raven exited her Mom's dressing room in search for her brother.

_Meanwhile_

Cole struggled to get his bowtie straight, after the sixth time he became mildly irritated, "Why won't this stupid thing stay straight!" He said in anger.

Marshall, wearing a black suit with a simple red tie crouched down at his four year old son's need and straightened his bowtie for him, "There you go." He said straightened his coat, which was similar to his, nodding at his appearance, "You might break some hearts tonight."

Cole let out a fake gag, "Don't say that, girls are gross and have cooties." He said as if it was a disease.

Marshall had to suppress a laugh at his son's young mind and patted his black locks, "You won't think that when your older and you start liking them."

Cole shivered in disgust, "I don't even want to think about that."

He let a small amount of laughter slip from his mouth, "Alright, just make sure you have the rings ready, ring bearer." He said jokingly holding the small sating pillow that held to wedding bands.

Cole begrudgingly took the pillow in both his small hands, "This is seems more of a girls job."

"Well you could always be the flower girl." Marshall said teasingly.

Cole's eyes widened in horror, "You what I think I'll stay with being the ring bearer, someone has to do it." Yep, he had a little bit of Fionna in him.

"Good, now why don't you go look for your sister before the ceremony starts?" Marshall said.

"Okay!" Cole eagerly left his Dad's dressing room, with the pillow in his hands, looking for his sister.

_Now_

Raven was walking around in the Candy Kingdom Gardens, which was decorated for when the ceremony took place, and found her brother looking at her right when she was.

"Cole!" "Raven!" They both shouted their names at the same time and ran towards each other.

"You're wearing a dress? That is crazy." He stretched out on the word 'crazy'.

She felt her face slightly heat up at her brothers taunting, "Yeah, well you're wearing a suit; now that is crazy."

He scoffed and tugged at his bowtie, which felt like it was constricting him, "Whatever, we still have a few minutes before the wedding begins, what do you want to do?"

She tapped her chin for a moment then remembered something, "Do you still remember the thing we're going to do for the reception?"

Cole looked confused at her for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh yeah, Mom and Dad are going to be so surprised."

"Let's practice while we have time." Raven said.

Cole nodded and raised a fist, she knocked her own fist again hers. They grow up so fast.

After the ceremony, which consisted of Marshall nearly crying three times even though he wouldn't admit it, they went inside the castle for the reception. Fionna and Marshall where sitting at the large round table with Cole and Raven at the end quietly discussing their plan.

"Are you ready?" Cole asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, we should start soon." Raven said back just as quiet.

"What are you two talking about?" Marshall questioned them.

"Nothing." They both replied in unison.

"Mmhm." Marshall said questioningly.

Suddenly music started to play, Cole and Raven both pulled out microphones, which they hid in their outfits, and took to the stage that was set up.

"What are they doing?" Fionna questioned.

"I have no idea." Marshall said.

"Hello everyone." Cole said over the microphone, "My name is Cole Abadeer."

"And I'm Raven Abadeer." Raven introduced, "We both love our Mom and Dad, so in their honor on this special day, I and my brother will sing a song for them."

The band started playing music, (_Cole, _**Raven, **_**Both**_)

_Thanks for all the care the care and love you give_

_Even when we get under your skin_

_You always love us in the end _

_And I love you both with every minute we spend_

**I know we cause trouble**

**Even worst when doubled**

**But you always forgive**

**No matter how muck mischief we get in**

_**What we're trying to say is we love you**_

_**Mom and Dad we love you**_

_**You're the reason that we're strong**_

_**We're right where we belong**_

_**We just adore you**_

_**And we'd do anything for you**_

_**And know when we sing this song**_

_**It means we love you Dad and Mom**_

Everyone clapped as Cole and Raven finished their song. Fionna and Marshall, in tears, climbed on top of the stage and gave both their kids a giant hug.

"You guys wrote that for us?" Fionna asked with tears of joy still welled in her eyes.

"Of course, we love you." Cole and Raven said together.

At that point Marshall had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care he just pulled in his wonderful children, and his beautiful wife into a heartfelt hug, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Well there you go, I thank each and every one of you guys, you have been the best. And thanks to you this story has hit more than 20,000 reviews, that's more than I could ever hope for. So once again thank you.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


End file.
